The Lonely Angel
by CrowNoYami
Summary: *adopted* Having been turned at the age of 18, 118 year old Harry Potter finally decides to move on from watching over his "family" as they age. Going to a small town in Washington he meets the Cullens, and a reason for living. Slash/FemSlash/Het
1. Chapter One

_I take a look around  
And look to see your face  
The face that once smiled  
The only light in this place _

_But as the years go by  
I see you smiling no more  
Since I can only see through the window  
And cannot walk through the door _

**Chapter One **

An 118 year old Harry sat high in a tree, staring down at The Burrow and the children playing a game of Quidditch. Red hair flying behind them with the odd flash of blond, due to Fleur's veela blood. They were just simply being children, laughing and playing without a care in the world, and without a worry to be had. It wouldn't be the first time that he watched them, to make sure that his last ties to the world, his parents had wished him to grow up in, were alright. It had become his only reason for staying, for not leaving the world he should have grown up in.

It had been so long ago that he had been turned by a wandering vampire, since he had last spoken to those he considered family. He had been at his parent's grave when it happened. While placing a bouquet of white lilies on the grave, he had lost his focus, and had let his guard down in his emotional state. Although, he had only one memory of his mother, of the moment that she died, he still felt such a connection to her. It had been her sacrifice that had let him live and in turn had saved their world.

The vampire came from behind him while he was thinking back to the only few bits of memory he had of his parents. It was far from the quick death he had always wished for; instead the pain seemed to last forever. All too soon there was agony like no other coming from a sharp piercing at his neck. The scream that ripped through his throat was a sound of pure pain. There was nothing like the turning that could even turn the hardest of warriors into whimpering children, and not even from Voldemort's Cruciatus curse. With his mind and soul so full of pain, he couldn't push off the offending vampire from his body that was slowly draining him dry from his life blood.

He supposed it was the pain that must have done it. His magic, that always seemed to have a mind of its own, threw the offender off and into a nearby head stone. With his mind still clouded, his magic once again tried to protect its vessel and apparated them away from the site to a forest far from the threat before his magic once again settled into his body. He spent the next 3 days in total and complete agony, holding back his screams so that nothing would come find him as a tasty meal.

For three days he stayed where he was and cried as silently as he could with the molten fire burning him from the inside out, until finally, the pain reached its destination, his heart. The whole forest went silent as his body finally changed over from human wizard to vampire. He was not aware at the time but even the creatures of the forest stayed silent as magic's child breathed his least breath and turned into a creature of the night.

When he awoke, he was overcome with a powerful thirst, one that took control of his very mind and body. Luckily, when his magic took him into the forest he was isolated from any humans. By the time he was done his third doe, he was finally able to think about what he was doing. It hit him like a freight train, and had he still been human, he would have fallen back at the thoughts that ran through his head. _'I was turned… Merlin… I'm a monster…' _

It took another day and another animal before everything came back to him, the pain, the horrible pain and the sudden attack. But once he was done, he came to a fantastic conclusion. Here in the forest he was able to feed from the animals around him and not from anyone. Sure, he knew that as soon as he made it into a populated area it would be hard for him not to feed from his natural prey.

He was thankful that he didn't have to kill humans and become as evil as Voldemort and his loyal followers. He set off towards The Burrow but stopped. If anyone found out about his new 'problem' they would kill him or imprison him even if he was their beloved savior. The wizarding world was very much unfair towards the dark creatures of the world which was why Remus found it very hard to get a job, but being a vampire was ten times as worse. On that day he made a decision to never show himself to the wizarding world again.

Over the years he was pronounced missing and then dead. Everyone mourned the loss of their savior especially the Weasley's. Harry found it very hard to see them suffering, but it was for the best. Hermione and Ron had gotten married and had 5 children and named their first born Harry. They had both died over 20 years ago, getting rid of Harry's only reason to stay behind. He had remained to keep an eye on their children and grandchildren, but now it was time for him to move on.

He had enrolled himself in a school in Forks, Washington, a place where it was nearly always dull and rainy, which was a requirement unless he wanted to turn into a disco ball every time he stepped into direct sunlight. He wanted some stability in his life and had bought a small secluded house near a forest with plenty of animals for him to hunt and had hidden the house away with a few cover charms, so no one would be tempted to pay him a visit. The new term started in a week, so he needed to set off and get comfortable in his new home.

Sighing, he jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet and with one last glance towards his 'family' he sped off to his new home and life.

**Words 1056**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or Twilight, gosh darn shame too. **

**Authors Notes: You may be wondering "why does this story seem so familiar?" well this was originally written by Zeppie by the same name The Lonely Angel. Before you go reporting, I was given permission to take over this story, I'm making changes as you can well see but the first three chapters will be hers just with a bit of well… me… put into it. **

**So I hope that you like this story just as well as her liked hers, I will be keeping in touch with Zeppie just to make sure that I follow by her storyline which belongs completely to her. So until Chapter Two, **

**With love, **

**Mari-chan **

*~*~*~* Re-uploaded Dec 1st 2012 and thank you to my lovely Beta **angelsarah22** *~*~*


	2. Chapter Two

_I walk along the path  
Where we use to play  
The path is all but gone  
The grass long enough to sway _

_But I still see the image  
Of you and me happy  
I look at my withered hands  
And wish I was still carefree_

**Chapter 2 **

Harry sat down on his bed, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that there was no blood left on his lips. He had just finished hunting a doe so that he would have more control over his bloodlust in his new school. The bed he was currently sitting on was very comfortable with black silk sheets, but it was irrelevant as he never slept, it was just for show like the rest of his house.

In the mirror, he saw an old man, not the 18 year old he was pretending to be, on the surface he looked his pretend age. With his pale skin, shoulder length midnight black hair and startling bright topaz eyes he seemed like a teenager, but if you looked closely into his eyes, you could see the old man was filled with pain, suffering and loneliness. Even after all these years, he still hadn't gotten over the pain of losing so many friends and family in the battle with Voldemort. The years that he spent after the battle still weighed down on his soul as well, the years of being completely alone in the world.

Waving his hand over his body he changed his current clothes into a pair of tight black jeans and an emerald shirt, the same color that his eyes use to be. His magic had improved over the years due to his endless amount of time to learn wandless magic and he often forgot when he was doing it, his magic simply did what he wished it to without a medium like his wand.

He ran to school, even though it would be quicker to apparate, but with the trees and houses speeding by, it felt as if he was flying again trying to catch the snitch, stopping just before the school full of people and cars. Cars, merlin how much he hated those things, it's a death trap on wheels _'Why couldn't people walk?' _, Ron hated cars as well, after the flying car incident in their second year. As he walked into the school he got a few stares and questioning looks, but he ignored them and walked straight to the office intent on starting the school day as soon as he could. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in." someone responded on the other side of the door.

Harry walked in and stood against the door. The secretary was sitting at his desk signing papers.

"Sit down over here "he said when he looked up motioning towards a chair in front of his desk.

"Erm... I came to get my lesson timetable" said Harry when he just continued signing papers.

"So you're the new student?"

"Yes"

"Mr. ..?" questioned the Head who turned out to be Mr. Drew from this name plaque on his desk.

"Weasley, Harry Weasley" Harry finished; he had changed his name when he started his new life plus it was a reminder of the only family he ever had.

"Are you sure you're not related to the Cullen's?", Harry shook his head confused at why someone would think he was related to someone from around here " Oh, sorry, you just remind me of them, that's all"

"Anyway here you go", Mr. Drew said passing him his timetable that had finished printing.

"Thanks" smiled Harry softly.

"Come to me if you have any trouble"

'Will do" with one last smile Harry walked out of the room.

*~*~*The Lonely Angel*~*~~

_'You would think that after a hundred years that I would be use to it by now… no wonder I always tried to stay away from crowds.' _

He just had his first three lessons and was heading to lunch. In his lessons he had sat at the back and was stared at for being new, but the work wasn't too hard as he had studied muggle lessons over the last couple of years. The wizarding world only taught magic and he would be surprised if any wizard would be able to do the simplest work in Algebra or Science. Wizards he knew would always have a backwards kind of way of thinking; they believed themselves to be so much better then muggles. It was muggles, however, that were far more advanced than the average wizard, having no magic meant they made technology to aid them. Hermione had tried to explain that before her passing, had even made it one of her pet-projects, but the wizarding world would never listen and Harry knew that eventually that would be their downfall.

While he was thinking back on his best friend, his feet managed to make his way towards the cafeteria. This was the one place that he dreaded the most, all those people eating when he would have to throw it all out, after all, everything tasted like dirt to him now except for the delicious blood '_Now is not the time to think about feeding, Harry snap out of it!' _Shaking his head he opened the cafeteria doors.

It was practically empty as he had the advantage of vampire speed. He bought some food, which again he didn't need, and sat at a table in the corner of the room. Harry started picking and prodding his food with a disgusted look on his face_ ' How on Earth did I use to eat this?' _He was so absorbed in messing with his food he didn't notice anyone come in until they stood opposite him and coughed to get his attention.

* The Lonely Angel -

"This is annoying, it's like when I started school here the first time, everyone keeps talking about him" said Bella Cullen " He's cute, he's pale, and he's different. Poor guy, no one even got a good look at him. He kept his head down and sat at the back of the class"

"Aww Bella, feeling sorry for him?" teased Emmett

"Of course I am, no one has tried talking to him"

"Everyone seems to avoid him" Edward commentated while frowning. When they started, people actually tried to talk to them and they were the vampires- frightening and unnatural, 'What's so bad about this guy?'

"Should we talk to him?" asked Bella "At least make him feel welcome"

"Maybe but you know about the no human friends rule" said Alice

"Right. Anyway, we need to get to lunch while the place is empty" said Jasper

They were standing behind the door to the cafeteria when they smelt it, the same scent they all had. Vampire. Bella looked confused "Can you guys smell that too?" they nodded "Then why is everyone alive? I mean, Carlisle would have told use if a vampire clan had moved in, wouldn't he?"

"Maybe he didn't know" shrugged Emmett

"We need to get rid of them! We can't have them ruining our cover "said Edward opening the door and walking in followed by everyone else.

"It's the new boy" exclaimed Bella looking at Harry sitting on their table head down pushing his food around on his plate "No wonder everyone avoided him"

"He still needs to leave" Edward said

The Cullen family walked up to 'their' table and when they weren't noticed, Alice coughed.

The boys head shot up, eyes wide with shock.

*~*~*~ The Lonely Angel - *~*~*~

Harry's head shot up and his eyes widened comically when he saw who they were. Six, SIX vampires - in all his years he had never seen another vampire clan only the solitary wonder never mind SIX topaz eyed vampires. He smiled; they were like him, animal-blood drinkers and not red eyed, like human-blood drinkers.

"Hi!" he smiled. Finally someone he could talk to; he had started to think starting here was a bad idea, as no one had even tried to talk to him. He didn't have to be lonely anymore; after all if there were six of them, surly they would be able to see that he could be a part of them, at least he dearly hoped that he could be like them

**Words 1533 **

**Disclaimer I do not now nor have I ever owned twilight… do you think Jasper would be strait if I did. I also do not own Harry Potter, same reasoning applies :P I also do not own the original story this was based on, that belongs to Zeppie! **

**A/N: This is the new and revised chapter 2! This one didn't need as much work as the previous chapter but I'm much happier with this chapter now that its been re-done. I hope that you all will stay with me as I go through this story and fix what I can before I add a new chapter. I just cant seem to write on it right now with the way that it is now. Thank you for waiting with me. **

**With love, **

**Mari-chan **

***~*~ Redone by my lovely beta angelsarah22 Dec 1st 2012**


	3. Chapter Three

_I sit here and wonder  
What life would be like  
If I could be with you  
Your arms hold me tight _

_But then I come back  
To reality once more  
And know that nobody  
Will knock on my door _

_A sigh comes forth  
Then my eyes start to tear  
The pain is consuming  
Without you here _

**Chapter 3 **

**Jasper POV **

I stood behind the rest of my family; I couldn't stand the range of emotions I was getting off this boy. Just an overwhelming sense of loneliness and loss. The rest of his emotions were scarily blank like he had no reason to feel anything anymore and that's what frightened me. '_What had this guy been through for him to feel so empty?' _But what really scared me was the way he instantly brightened up when he saw who we were, no fright or worry at seeing six vampires but just ... _happiness_. It felt like this was the first time had a had felt that emotion since his turning, I looked up to meet his eyes and saw the emotions I was currently feeling from him - he was more like an old man than the boy he was pretending to be.

Edward shot me a worried look he must have read his mind, after feeling his emotions that was somewhere I didn't want to go.

Edwards POV

As I got near to the boy, I wished I had just turned away there and then, I turned to look at Jasper and could see that he felt the same.

Deaths of his loved ones kept going over and over in his head, like an endless horror movie, then when he saw who we were. I had a flash of a laughing and smiling Harry with a large group of friends but that quickly disappeared as if he felt wrong to think about it. _'No wonder he felt so lonely most of his friends had been killed and all of his family had been taken away from him before he even had a chance to remember them'._ I was shocked, I thought my family had it bad but this..._man_ had suffered so much heartbreak and loss throughout his whole short human life it was terrifying.

I spoke softly to the rest of my family telling them to tread softly around him even too low for the other vampire before us to pick up on, but from the confirmation in their minds they seemed to want to follow my lead. Alice sent me a message _'I am going to take him to Carlisle' _I agreed and she stepped around the table and grabbed his arm.

**Harry's POV **

They all seemed to be looking at me in shock or sympathy and I didn't like it. It was like The Final Battle all over again. It was something I didn't need. I was starting over again and the past was just that..._past_ to be forgotten or set aside.

The short black haired girl came up to me "Come on I'm taking you to our house." she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of my seat, but I refused to budge. It didn't matter that she was a lot stronger then she looked, we were both vampires and I could feel that I had seniority over the girl, I had far more power. I let a low growl come from my throat in warning to the other vampire; I was not going to move without good reason.

**Alice POV **

I thought I would have had a vision on Harry before we met up with him, but I didn't and it worried me, he was a blank to me. Another thing that shocked me, was how strong he was, I may not look like much but I knew that I should be able to pull him at least a little from the force that I was pulling him, but he didn't budge even a little bit.

His growl sent out a chain event, at the sound all of us tensed, ready for a fight. The only one that didn't seem to change into a more defensive stance was Jasper. Letting go of the other vampire, he stopped his low growl and seemed to look apologetic towards me, I could only smile in response, and he was after all just adorable. .

**Normal POV **

The moment that Harry was let go, he managed to get in control of his growling, in response he could only smile slightly at the girl who had grabbed him. If he was able to, he would have blushed, a quick look at the others of the clan, however, had his smile turning into a sad one, and it didn't look like the others were going to relax around him after that growl at all. Sighing, mentally and physically, Harry gestured to the other empty seats at the table.

"You may sit down if you want, I'm sure that you came over here for a reason."

He was trying to be a bit more polite. In all honesty, his instincts driven into him since before he was turned were telling him that the small one was an enemy. Fighting back the need to be somewhere else, he decided to let the other vampires speak. Slowly all six of them took a seat around him, each paired up together. The sight of each of them having been together both made him happy for the couples and have a rush of loneliness shoot through his heart. _'Maybe someday… no I have to face facts; I've been waiting for over a hundred years… my someone just doesn't exist.' _

The last thought, unknowingly made it to the only telepath at the table, hearing the thoughts that he has once thought about himself, Edward instantly calmed down. The rest of the family seemed to notice the way that Edward was looking at the new vampire as they calmed down and regarded the vampire a lot less aggressively. Alice, unsurprisingly, was the first one to speak, her voice like the soft tinkering of bells in a light breeze.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I thought that it would be a good idea to bring you back to our house for some questions… it's not every day that one of our own kind moves into town."

Brushing his hair, back a nervous habit that he never got rid of, even after being turned; Harry nodded slightly at the other vampire. If they really meant him harm, then they would have done something by now, after all it was six to one, not very good odds in his favor. With the small one having broken the ice, the others of the clan decided that it would be a good time for them to speak as well, starting with blond man.

"My name is Jasper and we understand if you won't feel comfortable, but there are four others that should be able to see for themselves if you're a threat to our way of life or not. Carlisle is the sire to most of us and we need you to see him at some point."

Nodding his head, Harry thought about his options. He could either try to keep away and move to somewhere else, or he could meet with this leader and see if they would let him stay or not. The biggest part of him, the one that was trained only to fight was telling him to get rid of them, that they were the threat, however, the part of him that still believed in the good of people, wanted to see if he would be able to convince them to let him stay.

"I'll follow you to your house after school, okay?"

Smiling Alice nodded her head enthusiastically; the others merely nodded or ignored him. Seeing their reactions, however, Harry gave a small smile to Alice, getting up from his spot he walked towards where he believed to be his last class was, his heart heavy with only one thought _'It seems like even my own kind doesn't really want me around either… Merlin, what did I do to deserve eternal loneliness?' _

**Words** **1454**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did I would soooo be rich **

**Notes: Again this story was originally written by Zeppie-san! Now as you can see there is a massive difference now in how this story is going to go. I would like to mention that this story will be Slash… BL… Yoai however it is that you want to say it. See you next chapter ^^ **

**With love Mari-chan **

*~*~*~Redone on Dec 1st 2012 by my lovely beta **angelsarah22**


	4. Chapter Four

_I see a moonlit shadow  
Fall upon the wooden door  
And in the dark of night  
My tears fall to the floor _

_My hand will grasp the handle  
And slowly I will turn  
Because I know inside me  
For only you, I yearn _

_So with a final push  
The door swings inside  
My knees hit the floor  
As my heart finally dies _

**Chapter Four **

Having been outcast by his own, Harry couldn't focus on anything that was happening around him in class for the rest of the day. Everything that he thought about only seemed to make his undead heart hurt; he would go from one thought to another; each more depressing then the rest. By the end of the day, he had gotten himself into such a mental state of depression that he couldn't even pretend to smile at the small pixie-like vampire that waved to him in the parking lot.

Nothing seemed to register in his mind, as he got closer, however, he felt a rush of calm sweep over him from nowhere. Blinking, a human habit, he managed to get himself out of the emotional sinkhole that he had been falling into. Looking at the vampires in front of him, Harry gave a sheepish look to the others. It had been a while since the last time that he had to be brought out of such an emotional state. '_But how was I brought out of it? That wave of calm… I haven't felt such a thing in years' _

Feeling the cool pressure against his arm, Harry looked to see that the small one-Alice had grabbed his arm and locked it with hers. Giggling slightly, she tilted her head to him, giving him the most adorable look. Placing his hand on top of hers he squeezed it slightly, enough to let her know he was okay. It was strange, though her mate- Jasper only seemed to watch him with concerns, no jealousy about his mate touching another, and unclaimed male.

Clearing this throat, the one with the "shaggy" hair got his attention, like all the others, his eyes were topaz in color but there was something different about them now that he was aware enough to see. Looking from one vampire to the next, he focused his attention to their eyes, analyzing each into different locations in his mind. The blond female had eyes the same as Draco Malfoy, a look he hadn't seen in decades; she would be hard to please but it would be well worth the protection.

Her mate, the brawny male seemed easy-going like his long lost friend Ron Weasley, there was something sparking in those eyes that was a warning to any threat and the force of his body to back up the warning. The brunette female had the eyes of a gentle soul; there was a mother's soul in her and a need to help those she could. Her mate's eyes help too much knowledge, like he knew something that he shouldn't and saw too much in life before his happiness came to him. He also would be a hard one to please; nothing would harm his family and live to tell the tale.

Then there were the last two, the ones that he felt the most compatible with. The male looked right into his eyes, taking up the offer to exchange information. What he saw their shocked him nearly enough for him to gasp; war. This vampire had seen war, bloodshed and had killed in the name of what he was fighting for. He had enjoyed the smell and taste of blood, had let his bloodlust consumed him and still found the courage and strength to pull himself away from the killing and to change his ways completely.

It took a moment for him to regain his composure after seeing what was in the expression of the last male, but sure enough he turned to the female still holding onto his arm. The first thing that he thought of was a carefree summer breeze, caressing all those who let her but able to strike at a moment's notice. Her eyes held even more secrets and knowledge then Edwards, but the slightly dreamy expression was what he was so focused on; the only other in his life with that expression was gone to him but he still held dear. Luna Lovegood.

"You're a seer"

The words were out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying to the vampire, the blond female let a growl slip as did Edward, however, both Alice and her mate stayed where they were, neither trying to threaten or harm the new arrival. With her eyes glazed over, Alice placed her hand on Harry's cheek and smiled lightly.

"Yes I am… and what other powers do we have? Can you tell? Or am I just special?"

Seeing that she meant no harm, Harry placed his hand over hers, his senses easily telling him when her mate got in-between him and the rest of his family. Closing his eyes Harry let his normally tightly controlled magic out slowly to circle each individual vampire. Making sure to give them no harm and only the sensation of a tingle his magic came back to him each time with new information. Once each one was circled Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to the group of vampires.

"Jasper is an empathic, one able to control and sense the emotions of others. Edward is a telepath, one able to hear the thoughts of others. Alice is the seer, one able to see the future, and Bella is a psychic shield, able to both shield herself and others in a barrier of protection."

Finishing, Harry realized what he said; having been relaying the information before he fully understood it. Within an instant, however, he glared at Edward his mental walls crashing down around him mind, making Edward wince from the harsh exit. In a matter of seconds they were glaring at each other, Harry trying to keep Edward from invading his mind and Edward trying to see what Harry was thinking.

Neither gave an inch, at least to the onlooker that knew what was going on, were evenly matched until Harry smirked and turned his back to Edward. Letting go of his arm, Alice giggled and twirled slightly before tugging on both Harry's and Jasper's hands.

"Come on! We have to take Harry to see Carlisle. This should be fun!"

Letting the smaller vampire drag him and her mate until the three of them were running, Harry could have blushed at himself. The way Alice had them now holding hands with Jasper in front let him have the perfect view of his bottom._ 'Good thing Edward can't read my mind now… 'cause I'm pretty sure that ogling his very mated brother would definitely get me on his shit-list' _

_**Words 1298**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight… *cries* 'Cause then Harry would have never married Ginny (not that there's anything bad with her… I just like slash ^^) **

**Notes: This my dears is the first chapter of this story written only by me, with no guidelines left to follow only the Kami's knows where this story is going. I would like to say if the last paragraph wasn't a clue that this will have SLASH! Now knowing the site limits I will not post any lemons here…. I will however post links to get the good stuff when it comes! I big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're my inspiration and the reason I could update tonight. And a huge thanks to Zeppie without her permission I could have never have adopted this fic ^^ **

**With love,  
Mari-chan **

***~*~*~Redone by my lovely beta ****angelsarah22**


	5. Chapter Five

_His name was Mike  
I knew him long ago  
He would hold me tight  
And I would never want to go _

_Eventually it ended  
Our romance, love and true  
As he was in my mind  
My love for all time _

**Chapter Five **

It didn't take the three of them long to reach the house. Harry, with his hand still held by the smallest of the clan, smiled softly at the picture perfect house. Slowing down to a walk to allow the others, who had needed to take their car to catch up, Harry didn't notice the way that Alice was swaying slightly with each step. Jasper, however, was able to notice the signs of a vision in his mate, reaching out he steadied her for the moment it took for Harry to catch on a watch in concern.

Almost as soon as it began the vision was over, smiling happily at Jasper first then turning to Harry, Alice couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Still smiling, Alice gave Jasper a peck on the lips, causing Harry to be uncomfortable, after all, only moments ago he had been checking out the man she was now kissing. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, however, Harry found himself with his arms full of happy-Alice and a soft peck to his cheek, which had he been human would have made him blush.

"Oh I am so happy! I was worried for a little bit but it seems like everything will be working itself out! I can't wait until you see her, Harry!"

With another hug Alice skipped to the house, leaving Jasper and Harry behind to watch her. Nervously, Harry turned to Jasper; he had only seen a few vampires in his time, all of which were human-eaters and they all were very possessive of everything, especially their mates. It seemed, however, that Jasper didn't seem to mind so much and only had a lazy smile on his face, a huge change from the slightly stressed look he had while with the humans at school.

As they both started to walk towards the house, the others pulled into the driveway, making a sharp turn into their spot. Edward was the first to get out followed shortly by the blond woman, the other two didn't seem to mind taking their time, but both Edward and Rosalie didn't want to take the chance of Harry in their home. Under the watchfull gaze of the two vampires, Harry followed Jasper's lead and went into the house.

Once they entered Harry saw Alice beside another vampire, this one was as beautiful as the others only there was something slightly different about her. Using his magic again Harry couldn't sense another ability but the look in her eyes made him want to trust her with his very self. It wasn't until after she spoke that he was able to remember who she reminded him of so much, his first memory as a human.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Alice tells me that your name is Harry Potter. I hope you feel welcome here; my husband should be home in about half an hour. "

Stretching her hand out, Harry gently took the hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. What had been a growl behind him stopped, as his intentions were obviously non-threatening? As he let go of the woman's hand Harry fought back on the pain in his chest where his heart used to beat in his chest. Although, this woman wasn't a redhead, she seems to do everything the same way he had always pictured that his own mother would. Even her expression looked so much as his mother did in the few pictures he had collected of her.

Another wave of calm settled over him, bringing him out of his self-imposed depression. Seeing the concerned look on Jasper and Esme's faces, Harry merely tilted his head slightly and smiled to the two, while Alice glared at the rest of her family, especially the blonde woman and Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry for imposing. I didn't look enough into the town I guess to see if there was another coven here. I hope that we can work this all out."

Smiling brightly at the other vampire, Esme quickly ushered them into the living room. Silently, all of those there, even Alice were grateful that the other two members of their family were doing some traveling together. Once everyone was seated, time seemed to have stood still while they waited for the head of the coven to arrive home; the only one who didn't seem effected was Alice. For Harry, it seemed to be one of the longest half hours in his life, the moment that they heard a car come into the main area around the house however everyone even Edward seemed to relax a bit.

Slightly surprised at the blind trust the vampires seemed to have in their leader, Harry couldn't help but become slightly jealous. It had been so long since he was able to trust someone, and after his transformation he felt unable to trust any of those he once did with his terrible secret. But here were 7 vampires all fully mature that were able to trust that even with a stranger in their home would be protected by one vampire. As the door opened Esme and Alice left from their spot to greet the member of their family, because Harry was able to see that now… he didn't come across a coven, it was a family.

Before he had time to process what thought had entered his mind, a stunning man came into the room, standing Harry once again had to ignore the glares as he nodded his head to the "father". He must have missed himself being introduced by either Alice or Esme (probably Alice) as the eldest member didn't seem to be surprised at someone else in his house. Sitting back down once the male nodded back he was graced with a small smile.

"Harry Potter I presume? My name is Carlisle and I see you already met my wife, Esme and our children; Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and. So, what can we do for you?"

Taking his own seat Carlisle crossed his right ankle of over his left knee, his arm holding onto Esme's waist as she sat on the armrest of the chair. Now that Carlisle was home, however, the glares seemed to lessen to almost non-existent. Looking surprised, Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly in response; he really didn't want anything from the family before him, only to be left alone. Speaking as such, Carlisle seemed to have a silent discussion with Edward and the others before turning to Jasper, who only gave a sad look.

"That's what he wants yes but there's something else…"

Not being able to figure it out, Alice was the one who cut her mate off, knowing that it had to be said, as Harry would never mention his own desires to anyone let alone those he wanted to be accepted by.

"What he wants is to live in peace with us… what he needs is a family of his own; our family. I'm all for him eventually being an honorary Cullen!"

For a moment nobody moved, merely starring at Alice and then the vampire she suggested become a part of their own family. The first voice spoken was, surprisingly, Rosalie. The only one who had not spoken to him all day. Her tone was harsh, filled with accusation and distrust.

"And so what now? We just accept some vampire that we don't know into our family because Alice says so? Doesn't everyone remember how long it took before Bella was accepted? How much pain we were all put through at some point or another? No, I refuse to have another in our family! Everybody is paired up and happy. I don't want to see that ruined! And we know nothing about him!"

Her mate had managed to get her ranting to stop as he held her to him. Harry, however, felt like every word was a stab in his heart. Jasper was able to feel it as well as he clutched at his chest and leaned over slightly. Everyone seemed to be watching either Harry or Rosalie, however, though Carlisle seemed to be focused on the newcomer. With a slight smile, Harry stood and spoke ever so softly that even as a vampire Carlisle almost missed it.

"I'm sorry to intrude, please just allow me to leave near here for a while and I'll be moving on soon enough… I'm sorry to bother you."

Without another word, Harry walked out of the house, once his feet touched the grass outside, however, he darted to his own home. A sob tore through his throat although no tears could fall. By the time he got to his own house, his whole body was shaking, easily managed to get himself into his house and bed, his magic surrounding the house with his subconscious desire to keep everyone away. Collapsing on the bed, the pain and sobs took over his body, and for a moment he wished that he hadn't been turned all those years ago… he would have died yes, but he would have been loved first by his friends, by his own family.

_'If my own kind doesn't want anything to do with me, then who will? Who could ever accept me? If I was never loved as human, what chance do I have as a monster?' _

**Words 1714**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harry Potter or Twilight, a shame too cause then I would have loads of money and could write all day. **

**A/N: Okay so as you know, this storyline was originally written by Zeppie in which I adopted. I must say that I had a hard time writing this chapter. I told you all that I would be updating once a week and this was written on Thursday meaning I needed to write it by tomorrow. So please keep that in mind when reviewing please, I should be working on the next chapter this weekend so keep a watch out ^^ **

**With love,  
Mari-chan **


	6. Chapter Six

_Sometimes my mind goes back  
To the place we use to be  
Sometimes my heart returns  
When you're her with me _

_But now I look upon your face  
Afraid of what I find  
It seems like while I was yours  
Never were you mine _

**Chapter Six **

~At the Cullen's~

The moment that Harry left the house, Alice seemed to have done a 180 change in personality and for a moment, everyone was reminded of why they always listen to the smallest of the group. Her spiky hair seemed to be spiked with flames of anger while her glare was directed at Rosalie, her hands clenched in fists, to hold back from physically harming the other vampire. Not even Jasper was able to calm his mate from her rage, as he sent out wave after, what seemed to be useless, wave of calm to her. Rosalie still, however, did not cower under the gaze and kept her pride in tact by folding her arms against her chest.

"How could you say those things to him? You have no idea what you have set in place! Although, it's true that I can't see his future, you all know full well that I can see ours! He would've made life so much happier for us, and more secure! Nothing would've been able to come after us, not any kind of wolf and even the Volturi wouldn't have been able to touch us! Our future would have been happy and safe, not just from mental but physical attacks as well! You and your selfish desires have ruined everything. So help me Rosalie, if you and Edward don't try to make him feel welcome, I'll hand myself over to the Volturi before they come for all of us!"

Nobody spoke, not even the silent conversations that they were all used to having while lived so long together. Alice stayed where she was, her fury still visible with her posture. After what seemed like hours, Alice finally spoke again, her posture a bit more relaxed as she tried to calm herself down. Jasper was finally able to hold her in his arms and helped by sending waves of calmness.

"There's still a way to fix this… but we have to gain his trust first. From what I can tell, that won't be easy. You may not want some stranger in our lives and home but we were all strangers at some point. More to the fact he needs us as much as we need him, that much I am sure of. Rosalie and Edward you two are the ones that can either make or break this family right now. Why don't you both take a week off and think about what this could mean. Not just for him but for this family…"

Turning her gaze completely to Edward, she spoke again before disappearing from the house, wherever she went, they didn't know, but they trusted her to calm down enough on her own.

"We came to accept Bella as family, Edward because she was important to you… well Harry is important to me and eventually will be to Jasper as well… we helped you, so now it's time to return the favor."

After she left, the rest of the Cullen's took into mind what she said, before long they all went to their own rooms, although Bella went to sleep in the cottage that she and Edward were given once she was turned and told Edward that he needed to think without her. It was clear that even Carlisle was willing to give the other vampire a chance if it would help him protect his family, and Alice was never wrong. After all, if she said that he had the ability to protect his family from the Volturi, and then who was he to deny him a chance? By the next morning both Edward and Rosalie took in the advice and stayed home, while Alice only stopped in, right before they left, to change her clothes, her happy smile once more in place.

~ With Harry ~

Although he could no longer sleep, as he was one of the undead, Harry had taken the time to 'remember' last night. As he did every night, Harry would bring himself back to the memories that he had once as a human and some of the times he had witnessed as a vampire-protector to those he held dear. Sometimes he would remember his days in Hogwarts, how he acted so foolishly while braving into any danger that happened that year, he would remember the look of pride on his friends' faces as they watched their own children and grandchildren grow up to become adults in their own right. But tonight, he remembered his turning, always trying to piece together how he could have let his guard down enough to have what was labeled a "dark creature" around him.

He had been trained by the best in order to defeat Voldemort, and sometimes punished so often that the phrase 'constant vigilance' should have been programmed into him completely. No matter how much he remembered, however, he knew that he was missing something, there should have been no way that his own protection barrier, that he had constricted to detect and reflect evil intentions, should have failed. It had been tested by vampires before, back at the final battle, Voldemort had gotten a large gathering of newborns to try and bring him back to power.

The newborns, however, were easy enough to kill, they didn't have the mindset that an older vampire would and were easily led into traps or even killed some of the death eaters in their bloodlust. One had gotten too close for comfort, but his barrier had warned him and within another moment turned the vampire to ash. But the one that turned him had to have a great deal of power, there was no other explanation to how it could have gotten passed him and though many years of searching while staying close to his 'family', he had learned that there was only one group who would be able to do such a thing, the Volturi.

He had heard of the leader of that group a man named Aro who would do anything for power. Sure, he would keep the order in their society, but it would always come with a price. Aro was the one to determine if a vampire would live or die and kept a special fleet of vampires at his side. They would often be searching for humans who would have a special ability once they were turned. If it were one of them, however, that turned him, then it would be best if he never saw them again. After all his human life had been that of a weapon and he had no desire to continue such a life.

Getting up from his almost-sleep, Harry easily got ready for another school day, the thought of missing the day after last night had crossed his mind, but he was no coward and so long as they didn't try to eliminate him, he could ignore the Cullen family. Dressed in a pair of tight black trousers and a form-fitting shirt with a silver dragon along the side of both the trousers and shirt, Harry ran a brush through his hair, which was more manageable since he was turned and looked at his reflection.

Although no vampire was ugly as it would defeat the purpose of an easy hunt, Harry knew that he looked worn out even for his own kind. It had been a few days since his last feed and he needed to correct that soon, his control was impeccable but not invincible. Making plans to go hunting after school, Harry grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him. He did enjoy running, a bit more so then when he was human, but Harry realized that eventually someone might wonder especially since this was such a rainy area, sighing to himself, he decided that he would get a car within the next week.

The only true connection that he had made, after being turned, was to one of the only beings that didn't smell like food to him, the goblin race. Although, they were a bit hesitant to let a vampire work with them, he had enough gold and persuasion to override their initial fear. Periodically they would get in contact with him, updating his ever-growing investments and his legal documentation for the muggle world, including his driver's license. With that in mind, Harry turned to start his run to school when he almost bumped into someone, the small pixie-like vampire from the day before.

"Hi, I thought that we could ride together in my car. After all, you wouldn't want others to think its strange that you walk to school from where you live, would you?"

Without waiting for a response, Alice dragged Harry to her yellow Porsche and left him to get in. Bouncing around to the driver's side, she happily got behind the wheel, not commenting on how it was only she and not her mate in the car. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry got the ride of his life when she started driving to school, he didn't know that a car could go so fast! It was thrilling._ 'I have got to ask her what kind of car this is, it's faster than my Firebolt ever was!' _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did then vampires wouldn't sparkle and *spoiler* Severus would never die! **

**A/N: Here you go its chapter Six! Wow I feel like this is going really well. As you should know by now this story was originally written by Zeppie and adopted by me ^^ Some of you may be a bit frustrated with how short the chapters are, but with chapters this length I feel like I can update more frequently. In case I didn't mention it yet (I tend to forget these things) The pairing is going to be Jasper/Harry for sure. I would also like to mention that I will not just be putting them in bed together as there will have to be come character development before that point though it will eventually come *giggles* **

**With Love,  
Mari-chan **

***~*~*~ Redone by my wonderful beta ****angelsarah22**


	7. Chapter Seven

_I look towards the East  
And know what I will find  
The wind softly breaks  
Easing tension from my mind _

_I look to the North  
And know that I will see  
Fires of passion burning  
Calling forth to me _

_I turn to the West  
Seeing as I turn  
Animals at play  
On the ground soft yet firm _

_I see too the South  
What keeps us here  
Water gently lapping  
At the Earth we all hold dear _

**Chapter Seven **

When Alice pulled into the parking lot, the yellow Porsche drew the eyes of everyone around the building. For once in his life, Harry didn't care about the eyes that were staring at him while he got out of the car. That was the best drive he ever had and was more then willing to put up with the stares if it meant that he could be in the car again. Smiling, he turned to the small vampire that had taken him to school, his voice was full of laughter for the first time in a long time when he spoke to her.

"That was the best, you have got to get me in touch with whoever sold this to you, I need one."

Giggling, Alice agreed to get him the dealership's number that he could order from. With his bag thrown over his shoulder, Harry almost missed the sense of someone else coming close until he could sense who it was. Even as a vampire, his magic had only grown since his transformation seemed to increase in his capabilities with every year he was alive. He was now able to do most of his magic without even thinking about it, making himself part of a shield to keep out his enemies and to warn him of an approaching danger.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was part of the family he had spoken with last night. Instead of being nervous, Harry felt a strange sense of calm again, only this time it was from himself and not from Jasper. It took him a moment to realize that the coven was missing a few members. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were all missing from the group. Harry soon found himself with the others, forming a group before classes started. Turning to each vampire, Harry had to brush down a slight panic, only calming fully when he found a hand in his.

Surprised that it wasn't Alice, Harry would have been blushing if he could, to find Jasper being the one to lightly squeeze his hand before letting go. Bella broke the ice, by speaking first in the group, happy that they were all there with no hostility.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over after school, the others aren't there, they went on a small vacation to clear their heads but Carlisle and Esme would love to see you again."

Nodding his head, Harry agreed to meet again with the clan after school; after all he never really got a chance to talk to the head of the household and would like to formally ask his permission to continue living around here. He did feel bad about making them choose between them and him even with the others that left the coven for a short time.

Taking his hand, Alice guided him to his first class of the day, one that they seemed to share. Unlike the last day, Harry sat with Alice instead of avoiding everyone that he could; they spoke softly out of the range of the human's ears. Alice, not being able to see Harry in her second sight, wanted to know more about him, while Harry wanted to find out more about the coven in general, especially Jasper.

"He's bi you know… most vampires are… why don't you try seeking him out more? I'm sure he would find you attractive enough. I think you'd do him some good."

Not expecting Alice to try and set him up with her own husband, Harry couldn't help the slight squeak that escaped him; luckily none of the humans seem to notice as they were watching a documentary. The teacher was looking for those passing notes or texting, so he wasn't even looking in their general direction. Flabbergasted, Harry tried to think of something to say to the vampire beside him but couldn't think of a thing. With a slight giggle Alice answered him anyways, her eyes twinkling slightly as she spoke.

"It's not like I haven't noticed that you're interested in him, I mean, I would have to be blind not to. I may be married to him, but eventually you both will understand what you can give each other. Don't get me wrong, I love Jasper and he loves me… but I think he would be able to love you differently, and you need someone Harry… who better then Jasper to understand what your eyes tell the world?"

Shaking his head slightly, Harry was very thankful that he couldn't blush, or else he was sure he would have been called on seeing as he would be as red as a well-cooked lobster. Giggling again softly, Alice looked to the screen and kicked her legs back and forth while her gaze drifted off; both the teacher and Harry thought nothing of it. Alice was having another vision that would give her the courage to finally push Jasper towards their newest-to-be member.

_~In the Vision ~ _

_It was dark. That much was obvious. There was a soft light coming towards her. As normally, her visions would come as random flashes or scenes and Alice was a bit worried about this one. All too soon before she could try to get herself out of the trance, the light form a human shape, there were no defined characteristics to help her to know who this person was. The light caused her to be unsure if it was a male or a female, until it spoke. Its voice a soft dreamy sound that made her calm down and relaxed. _

_"Hello, love. I've been waiting for you to be ready for a long time. Now that time has come, I see you've met the one that is destined for your husband, as weird as it sounds. Don't worry, I'll be able to chase away the loneliness soon enough, wait for me love, I only have a few things left to do before I can be with you… I just wanted you to know that the pained one and you once love will make everything complete in the way of fate. You will be rewarded greatly. Now my love, I must finish my current task before I can be with you as well." _

_Not letting Alice ask any questions, she felt the light pressure, of what she believed to be, lips against her own. The feeling was unimaginable, so soft and tender but with the lingering promise of the return. As quickly as she was pulled into the vision, Alice was back in the classroom. _

_~End of vision~ _

Smiling from the feeling the other being had brought her, Alice looked in the corner of her eyes at Harry. The way that the other being had spoken, had made her feel good about what she was doing. She had known, originally, that Harry and Jasper were for each other but until now she had also thought that she would end up alone. The vision had given her a new feeling of hope, if what the other being had said was true, then she too would be able to have someone meant for her.

Twining her fingers with Harry, as the bell rang for the next class she smiled, Jasper would be in the same class as him. Skipping alongside Harry, Alice couldn't keep the almost evil grin from her face. _'Now I only need to get Jasper to admit that he wants Harry and to get them to seek each other… if that doesn't work I can always put them in a closet together…' _

And with a giggle and a slightly worried Harry, she pulled him to his next class before leaving for her own.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize in this story… gosh darn… **

**A/N: In all honesty I wasn't planning on writing another chapter this soon but while I was enjoying the outside it just kind of came to me. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who have asked me about Alice after Jasper and Harry get together. As you can see there is someone out there waiting for her, and who will love her completely. I would also like to mention a big thank you to Zeppie for her support in what's been happening in this fic! **

***~*~*~Redone by my lovely beta angelsarah22**


	8. Chapter Eight

_Keeping his head  
Held up high  
I looked to his wound  
And wondered why? _

_He walked with such pride  
As blood ran  
And I couldn't help but watch  
As a boy became a man _

_Another shot ran out  
And his eyes held no fear  
My tears fell down  
From what I've seen here _

_As his knees gave way  
And his breathing fall  
I looked up high  
Is there a point to it all? _

**Chapter Eight **

There was a few times in his life that Harry felt nervous, none of which, since he had been turned. Sure, he had been uncertain but never outright nervous. After looking and seeing that Jasper was sitting at his own table for biology and the only place with a seat still available, Harry couldn't help but feel his nerves come back to make up for lost time. As he walked closer to the available seat, Harry saw the confused expression on Jaspers face; it took a moment for him to remember that Jasper was able to feel his emotions. If he could have, Harry would have been the same shade as a ripe apple.

Taking the seat, Harry took out his notebook for the class and waited for the teacher to enter. Jasper was looking at him, he could feel his gaze while he faced the front of the room, and it was a burning sensation traveling on his body where the gaze followed. Harry tried to ignore the way that his stomach fluttered slightly at the mere thought of Jasper watching him, looking at him but it had been so long since he found himself attracted to someone. As the teacher walked in, a Mr. Collins, who looked stern as he walked to his desk in the front of the class.

As the class went on with Harry and Jasper writing down notes for the class, Jasper seemed to have enough of the silence that was between them. At the sound of his voice, Harry had to fight down a shudder that wanted to go through his body. It seemed so different now that he was close to the other vampire without Alice there to act as a buffer and constant reminder of what he couldn't have.

"How long do you stay at one place?"

It was a simple question. After all, Jasper would want to know the reason they would be putting up with him before he moved on to another location. The thought of the man beside him who wanted him gone, made him feel a pain in his chest. The thought of Jasper being able to feel his emotions made his eyes widen. His magic, seeing the other vampire's ability as a threat, wrapped itself around its owner and protected him from being able to have Jasper read his emotions. Harry eventually did answer the other vampire, his voice tight and his magic trying to comfort him and protecting him from the others' ability.

"This is my first move… I stayed at my birthplace since my turning. I couldn't leave those I loved without my protection… so I watched them all fade away and live their lives until death finally took them."

Judging from the empathy in Jasper's eyes, Harry could tell that, although the other vampire couldn't feel his emotions, he was certainly able to sympathize with them. They had both lived lives of death and watching people fade away to nothing. It was a curse and not a gift for Harry to live forever. He would eventually die. He was sure that something or someone would be able to take him out some day, but not for a long time. Age would not touch him, but more than that, his biggest regret would be never being able to have the family he always wanted to have.

Sure, he thought once when he was human, that because he liked men that he wouldn't be able to have children. It wasn't until after he told his best friends that he was proven wrong, as both Ron and Hermione were able to explain that wizards had a potion they were able to take before intercourse in order to conceive. However, there was a price, that having a baby would drain the wizard of almost all of his magic until the baby was born, and it would be at least a year after the birth before they would be able to have their normal magic level again but Harry had hope back then.

Watching his once family and friends grow up and have their own children made a new feeling of sadness consume him, his body would never be able to change with or without the potion… he could never have children. Even adopting wasn't an option with the fact that he would end up watching his child grow up and die, as he would never change another to this life. Shaking his head slightly as the bell rang for the end of the class, Harry gathered his things and went to stand when Jasper lightly grasped his hand.

"Listen, I apologize if I said something to upset you. You zoned out for most of the class so you can borrow my notes if you need them. Any questions I have will probably be asked by the rest of the family anyways… but… if you need to you can talk to me, we all know of our own way to keep Edward out of our minds when it's important."

Nodding his head, Harry gave Jasper a slight smile before gently squeezing the others' hand in return for the gesture. Walking out of the classroom, the two met up with Alice who grinned, at seeing the two walking closely together, their hands lightly brushing against each other every few steps._ 'Maybe I won't have to lock them up… but that was going to be so much fun!' _

Skipping slightly down the hall, Alice hooked her arm with Harry's instead of Jaspers, had she been anyone else, it would have been a bit suspicious but with Alice neither knew that she was trying to silently tell Jasper that she wanted the two together. Though she knew that they would make each other very happy, she still felt sad at the thought of not having Jasper there as her mate and husband after all these years of being together. She knew that it would hurt him for a time while he got use to it as well, but the thought of the person in her vision brought her resolve back to her mind, she needed to be with them.

It was true that the vampire race did not have a "fated" mate; they would normally pick someone that was compatible to stay with for their time on Earth. Many things would attract them to someone but it was not someone that they were "suppose" to be with, being a seer Alice knew this very well. Some other creatures however such as shifters and werewolves did have someone that they were fated to be with, a soul mate or true mate however it was that the culture called them. The person that she saw in her vision wasn't a vampire nor were they human or else she would have been able to see them a lot sooner… they were another kind of creature and her gut told her that she now had a fated mate… one that was hers for all of time.

Humming softly Alice let the other two around the school after each class, some they had together others however one or two would be in the class. At lunch nothing much happened, they all sat at the same table though neither asked anything of Harry who seemed to be in some kind of depressing gaze. Bella did take Jasper to the side at some point to ask him what Harry was feeling out of concern but he merely stated that somehow Harry was able to turn off his ability although he use to be able to feel his emotions just the same as the others.

At the end of the day Harry once again got in the car with Alice, it almost bringing him out of his daze. When they hit the roads however the speed did manage to cheer him up enough for him to smile in thanks to Alice who merely smiled back before swerving into her parking spot at their house. There was no hesitation with Harry this time as he and Alice walked into the building, he knew that the ones that didn't want him here were on a short vacation and although he felt slightly bad for making the family split up he couldn't help but be relieved that they weren't there at the moment.

Esme was quick to greet him into the house; a soft smile and a light hug, which he wasn't expecting, were his greeting when he walked into the house. Unlike before the whole house seemed to be more inviting, the air smelt wonderful with an assortment of flowers, which were carefully placed in various places throughout the house. He could see the soft colors of the flowers that matched perfectly with the furniture and soft carpeting.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say it last time but you truly have a wonderful home, Mrs. Cullen. Did you do the decorating yourself?"

Although he wasn't raised in the best of conditions the life that he had since his turning did bring Harry to tighten up on her manners something that he was lacking greatly in his first life. By being able to observe without being caught he took a fancy of watching Draco Malfoy and how he helped mold his son into the perfect pureblood. Some of the lessons were unknowingly hard but eventually Harry, should he ever decide to reveal himself would be able to situate himself into pureblood society easily.

"Why thank you, though I must insist that you call me Esme, Harry. The children helped slightly but the design of the house and interior is my own, I just love decorating."

Nodding his head, Harry barely noticed as in the living room the others had joined them, again the feeling of longing for his own mother figure was inside of him. Looking at the lovely woman, Harry smiled gently at her, he could promise himself one thing, no matter what happened with him and the family that owned the house he was inside he would always wish to be one of Esme's children. He was sure the some of those she looked after were in fact older then her but she was such a mother figure that he couldn't help but envy those "children".

A soft to his shoulder however let him know that he wasn't alone right now, for however long he was permitted to enjoy their company he would have a friend. Alice and her pixy-like self comfortably sat down on the couch and grabbed his hand until he was sitting for beside her. Looking to her mate she seemed to be able to communicate something to him, making a soft twinge of jealousy come forth in him before it was replaced with warmth as Jasper sat down beside him.

_'Merlin, what is it that Alice is trying to do? Make me jump her own husband?' _

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight… darn it **

**A/N: Hello ^^ Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm so excited and couldn't help but add another chapter. As I promised here is chapter Eight! I feel like this fic is coming along pretty nicely, I should be able to finish up something in the next chapter and move on with the character development! Did you all like the light brushing of hands? I know I did! Again a HUGE thank you to Zeppie who let me adopt this fic! I am having such a great time with it! I hope to be able to update the next chapter before the end of the weekend. **

**With love,  
Mari-chan **

***~*~*~* Re-uploaded Dec 09th 2012 and thank you to my lovely Beta angelsarah22 **


	9. Chapter Nine

_I had a dream last night  
A dream of you and me  
But when I woke up  
I had hoped to see _

_You laying there  
On my bed at day  
The sun came through the curtain  
But you never stay _

_So I dream at night  
Of a day that will never come  
Of your arms around me  
Your one and only one _

**Chapter Nine **

Sitting there waiting for the second interrogation Harry couldn't help the irony, how many times had he prayed to a god he didn't believe in to find someone of his own kind? How many times did he ask Fate to send him someone that he would find himself pulled towards? Only to have the family he so wanted divided between liking and hating him, and the one he could settle down with being taken by someone he couldn't hate because she was so accepting. He had never questioned it when he was the one chosen to kill Voldemort but in all honesty, Harry didn't know how much more of being Fate's plaything he could handle.

The closing of a car door brought Harry back to the present, hearing the footsteps coming closer to the door Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious about what the leader of the household would say or ask. Deciding that he would find out soon enough he simply sat there and waited, his eyes turned forward and looking at the television that was turned off. In a few moments Carlisle was there beside him in the room, he could feel the brush against his magic as the other sat down on the comfortable looking chair. Esme sat down on the arm of the chair while Alice and Jasper staid beside him on the couch.

There was a solid silence for a few moments, although Harry never questioned those around him on a few things he was wondering about. Would they blame him for splitting up their group? He needn't have worried though as the first words spoken from Carlisle were only curious nothing threatening in his tone. When he spoke Harry's head snapped to see the other vampire to help him read his facial expressions.

"So how are you liking Forks? I know that we kind of got off on the wrong foot but I hope that we can reach a peaceful compromise."

Nodding his head slightly, he was a bit surprised as Alice gave her father figure a look before speaking up on his behalf.

"There is nothing to compromise, Carlisle… Harry will become a part of this family and we will all be better off for it. I stand by my choice and should you or any of the others try to drive him away, I'll be going with him."

Even Carlisle and Esme seemed a bit surprised at how far Alice was willing to go to make sure that Harry was accepted. Placing his hand gently on her arm, Harry gave the smallest vampire a thankful smile. Sure, he knew that she should be his competition but the fact that she was so willing to defend him from her own clan leader meant a lot to him. There had only been one other person that had defended him bravely through the years.

"Thank you Alice, but I don't mean to be any trouble for you and your family. I've already caused enough problems, it may be best if I just find somewhere else to stay for a few years, it's not like I shouldn't get use to moving."

The glare he received could have frozen hell over, gulping even though there was no need anymore, Harry backed a bit away from her bumping into Jasper, who made his presence known by placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Eyes widening, Harry, for what felt like the hundredth time, thanked the Gods that vampires couldn't blush.

"There's no need for that Harry… I'm sure that we can work something out that will keep Alice happy."

The soothing voice made Harry melt a bit inside; his attraction to the blond could not be denied by any fiber of his being. He didn't know what it was as he very rarely found someone of interest to him but something drew him or her together and made him very jealous of the pixy-vampire.

"Thank you…"

Clearing his throat Carlisle got the attention of the three on the couch, his eyes wise from his years having caught on to the attraction that seemed to be radiating off of Harry and was surprised that Jasper didn't seem to notice. With a small smile to Alice he made his choice.

"We would be happy to have someone around that we wouldn't have to hide from. So what do you think, Harry? Would you mind sharing the town with us?"

Overjoyed that he wasn't being told to get out, as he didn't want to be alone no matter what Alice said he was sure that she couldn't really just up and leave with him. Harry smiled brightly and nodded his head; he knew that it would be difficult since he hadn't really interacted with any other vampires since his turning. The last he had heard of vampires and how to act around them was back when he was human.

"Well I for one have only a couple questions, Harry-dear have you thought about getting a car? I mean it would look a lot more human to have one since we seem to live away from town and school. And what classes are you taking? Is there anything that you need, dear? I know you have your own house but maybe we could take a look and see if there are any touch-ups that we could do. I'm sure it's lovely but I do get bored as we always come back to the same houses that are already done…"

Giving a genuine smile to Esme, Harry couldn't help but love the vampire a little for her motherly nature. Having always wanted his own mother he instantly agreed to let her remodel his house and once she insisted he let her pick out his car which would be a surprise for him, although he absolutely refused to use their money. Nothing serious was asked that night, instead they all spoke of unneeded things, such as class and what he had planned to take in university once he had to move.

Esme was especially helpful and now that she knew that Harry was staying even Bella seemed to finally add herself into the conversation. She had liked him well enough and was completely with Alice but she didn't want to make him feel welcome enough to speak to him if he was just going to leave. By the early morning, Harry had made plans for the next few days to have Esme over to see if what she wanted to do with his home. Wanting to talk to him alone, Alice followed him home, making her mate curious although not threatened, it didn't seem like Harry was even the least bit interested in his wife and Alice would never lie to him.

When they reached his house, Alice entered behind Harry; she could tell that he didn't know what to say to the one that had convinced her family that letting him stay was a good idea. After sitting in the living room Alice began the conversation.

"No one is going to ask, they're all too polite and don't want to make you uncomfortable but I have to know, Harry… how could you tell our gifts? I can't see you in my visions, when I focus on you I get nothing but you're not completely blocked. If I focus on someone else and you're there its fine but to focus specifically on you brings nothing. What's different about you, Harry Potter?"

Sighing, Harry didn't know exactly what to tell the other vampire; he knew that lying to her was out of the option_. 'What do I tell her? Can I trust her? But more importantly what can she do with the information? I'm more powerful than her if it came down to a fight… the worst she could do it tell… but then why didn't she ask with the others? Lying to her feels wrong… here it goes.' _

Looking at Alice strait in the eyes Harry was prepared to tell her of his old world, of the general population and hoped that someday maybe he could tell her his whole story. He knew that she was his only connection to Jasper as frustrating as that was it seemed like the other male vampire would do anything to make her happy even associate himself with Harry who he didn't know. With his resolve, Harry finally spoke his voice tense.

"Do you believe in magic?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did do you think I would be working at a call center? **

**A/N: Well this is the 9th chapter all done up and posted. I really don't have much more to say here except I hope you enjoyed the most resent installment of The Lonely Angel ^^ **

**With love,  
Mari-chan **

***~*~*~Redone by my lovely beta angelsarah22 **


	10. Chapter 10

_We walk along the same road  
Although we hands no longer clasp  
We smile at the same friends  
Knowing that we're out of each other's grasp_

_We look into each other's eyes  
And see the heartbreak there  
But never again will we touch  
Because for each other, too much do we care_

**Chapter Ten**

Alice didn't talk to anyone when she finally returned to the house; her thoughts were still back at Harry's house. For a moment she was very grateful that Edward wasn't there as there was no way that she could not think about what she had just been told. Jasper was worried she could tell in some back part of her mind but she just walked past everyone even a concerned Esme as she made her way to her and Jasper's room. Lying down on the bed she tried to organize her thoughts of what she had been told.

'_Magic is real… Gods how did I not see this? It must be why I can't focus on Harry… but he's still a vampire and was human the fact that he could make a table into a pig shouldn't affect my visions… unless he was never human. Gods what am I suppose to tell Jasper…. Wait if he's magic… then my mate… they must be as well… can I handle that?'_

Suddenly unsure of herself Alice decided to cross that bridge when it came, she knew that it wouldn't matter if her mystery person was a three headed dog she would still love them. It was at that moment that Jasper her ever-loving husband came in and laid down behind her on the bed. Wrapping her in his arms he held her close to his body, there were no words between them, it wasn't needed when the pair were a seer and an empath.

Soon enough Alice was able to calm down on her own and just enjoy the feeling of her husband holding her, for a moment her body spiked in lust as the strong arms around her. Sensing her lust Jasper's hands started to trail her body, he was surprised however when instead of turning around Alice grasped his hand and stopped it. Sure she wanted him, he was rather handsome and she knew how great a lover he was but she couldn't do that to either Harry or her mate… not anymore.

Turning her body Alice looked up at Jasper and saw the slight confusion and fear in his eyes; it was only when they were together that he allowed himself to be so open to her. I was with great remorse that she cupped his cheek and softly kissed him, only a press of her lips against his. They both wished that they could cry at that moment, the emotions she was feeling were being interpreted by him correctly. Not wanting to break from the kiss as Alice knew that it would have to be the last she had with him as a wife, as his lover Alice let out a broken sob from her throat.

Eventually the kiss needed to be broken, pulling back slightly; Jasper rested his hand against her cheek while he looked into her eyes. He didn't fully understand, she knew this in fact eventually she knew he would blame Harry for this… but even if she couldn't _see_ what would happen when she focused she knew that she couldn't let Jasper break Harry in such a fashion… it would ruin everything that was so carefully planned.

For the first time since she had entered the house Alice spoke. You could hear the tears she wanted to badly to shed in her voice, see the heartbreak in her eyes and it was those reasons that Jasper didn't run away. He knew what was coming, had known it when she stopped his hands from touching her. His wife of so many years was going to break his heart… but he would let her, he would let her break him apart because she would never do such without knowing what would happen to him. She would never harm him so much without reason, and more importantly no matter what the reason she wouldn't do so unless she thought that they would be happier as such.

"We can't do this anymore Jasper… I love you, you know I do more than anything… but I can no longer be your wife. I've seen who will make you truly happy…. I've seen what will make us both so happy that we'll want to shout it from the highest tower, the love that we share will never be broken… I will always love you and I believe that you will always love me… we've been through too much for that to be broken. Promise me, promise me Jasper that you'll still care for me as I do you, that won't change… but our love will only have to change, I can no longer be your lover, your wife or your mate."

Jasper didn't answer her for the longest time, for a moment he thought about running, about just taking off and running to somewhere that even Alice wouldn't following him. The thought about going to Volturi did pass his mind, to beg for them to end his life, but he would live. He had never run away from anything before, he had been through hell and back but he had never run away from his problems. He would stay, and as much as it hurt him he would watch and wait for whatever it was that Alice was able to see for them both.

Holding her tighter against him, Jasper kissed her lips once more, this time his kiss was a bit more passionate, as if trying to convince him that he had the will to leave her. She responded to him, and slowly he pressed her against the bed, his body easily covering her smaller form. After a moment she pushed against him, trying to reinforce her words but he merely buried his face in her neck and sighed heavily.

"Let me love you once more Alice… after I will not touch you in such a manner but please give me one last night to love you as your husband, as your mate and lover… after we will never do such a thing again… but give me the chance to say goodbye properly… please"

As he held her so tenderly Alice although no empath as her husband was able to understand the need, she also wanted the chance to love him one more time. It would be slow; she knew… she also knew that it would be the last time that she would allow herself to touch him, to feel anyone other than the one she had seen. Nodding her head, Alice softly kissed the side of his head where she was able to reach and wrapped her arms around his body.

There was no rush for tonight, even when they were nearing the end they were both slow and gentle each wishing for the tears to come to help them express their feelings. Alice accepted him into her body easily; her arms never letting him go as if afraid that he wouldn't be there anymore. Both held back their passion that they would normally let loose at these times but neither wanted to rush the moment that they would only have one more chance at. If one of them would let loose a sob the other did not comment, both kissing and sharing what they had last to give.

Never once did they break eye contact even when they both climaxed their eyes were held in the most heartbreakingly tender gaze. Their lovemaking lasted well into the early morning although nobody bothered them, and for that they were grateful. Touches were exchanged in the softest fashion even though they realistically knew that they could not physically harm the other. Never before had either of them made such love. When it was over and the coupling was brought to a halt Jasper never pulled out of her.

Still wanting to feel the connection he stayed inside her and pulled her to lie across his body. Both lay together in the bed, their arms holding the other tight as each body shacked with the sobs that they didn't want to let loose but finally the overwhelming feeling took them and they sought comfort with the other there. By the time dawn had taken hold of the sky they knew that they would have to separate, that from that moment on they would be forever changed towards each other.

Neither had the will to move but finally as one they allowed themselves one last embrace before moving, letting they connection both physical and emotional leave. Although she knew what would happen and how happy they would eventually be, Alice was the first to leave the room and bathe, her conscious thought knew that Harry wouldn't be able to handle the scent of them on each other. Washing away the last traces of what they had together, Alice felt something inside her break.

She was more the sure that she was doing the right thing, that her and Jasper could never be again but after so long of having him there as her husband she felt also that she was leaving behind the happiness that she felt with him. It seemed that Jasper even across the hall could feel her grief as he had joined her in the shower that was pouring against her skin. There was no more intimate touching, but Jasper helped her wash, and she was able to return the favor.

When they left the bathroom, both of them went back their room, neither worried of being seen as they returned to their room and dressed for the day. Once they were done, Jasper was able to press a soft kiss on her head, instead of her lips like he had greeted her every morning for so long. She knew that he was trying, that he wouldn't touch her as his wife again just as she knew without her ability that she would never seek the pleasure of his body, the comfort of his embrace that so willingly gave her.

Although he couldn't smile right now, Jasper made a light effort for her, they would share the same room and they were both sure that neither wanted to tell the others until they were all together. With broken hearts and without a smile, both Alice and Jasper made their way down the stairs to what felt like a whole new life, a life without the other.

**Disclaimer:**** *sniffle* I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter… *sniffle***

**A/N:**** I am soooo sorry Alice and Jasper *cries* Gosh this chapter took a lot out of me, I had writers block all last night when I sat down to write it and halfway through the chapter I did too… nothing to worry about I just haven't written anything Het in the longest time. Well I would like to mention that the original storyline belongs to none then than Zeppie from who I adopted this fic. I'm sorry for anyone that was offended with this chapter although the sex wasn't detailed enough for me to put up a warning in my mind I will for anything that is very descriptive. This chapter broke my heart, but I will explain that it had to be done because I've written out a timeline for this story and in order to get everything done in time there is no way that Alice and Jasper could just go with someone else right away, they have been together far too long and have loved each other far too long for that to happen. So this is my tenth chapter… pretty cool, huh? Thank you for all that have reviewed so far, it makes me very happy to hear from everyone and to know what you think and what you would like to see approved… well this has been my longest AN so far so I'll let you go… I'll try to write the next chapter this weekend :P Thank you for reading**

**With love,  
Mari-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

_So what do you say?  
Run away with me?  
We could view the ocean_

_We could soar the sky  
Just come along with me  
Say that you'll be mine_

**Chapter Eleven**

Having left the Cullen's house, Harry couldn't help but drop himself down on his bed. It made a thump however with the spells he had woven in it didn't break. Sighing, Harry turned his head to the side his stomach on the mattress. Closing his eyes, Harry couldn't help the shudder that went through his body at the thought of how close he had been sitting to Jasper. There was something about the other vampire that made him feel almost human again.

"It would figure that he would have his mate already… I mean, seriously when have things gone smoothly for me? I wonder what Hermione would have said… lusting after a married man…"

Having been on his own for a hundred years did give Harry a few habits such as talking to himself. However never once did it make him falter he always kept himself with one thing or another. Letting his mind drift, Harry soon found himself with company inside of his mind.

_~~Vision~~_

_Having just let himself drift off in the almost-sleep realm Harry was surprised when all he could see was a bright blue light. Having had visions before from before Voldemort was defeated, harry tried to push the invading source from his mind although it only made the light shine even brighter. Having no way for him to defend himself, Harry merely waited, still trying to force the other out of his mind. _

_Soon enough he could see a small figure amongst the light, seeing the form put him in a strange sense of peace. Always trusting his instincts since he was turned which had saved him numerous times, Harry stopped the intruder and let it enter his mind freely. The figure must have sensed that he was letting his mind relax as the light slowly died down. _

_As the figure became more and more visible, Harry calmed down completes and merely tried to figure out who they were. Judging from the body form he could see that the figure was indeed female, she was graceful as well even inside of his mind. The fact that they were able to enter his mind spoke volumes of their power, at that thought he could hear a soft laughter, it was as gentle as a summer breeze and just as refreshing. _

"_Oh young Harry… tell me, have you forgotten me so easily?"_

_The voice made him smile slightly in wonder, instantly he managed to trust the figure as they invaded his mind even more, he could feel them searching for something inside of his memories but easily gave up any control he had. From past experience he knew that this person would never be able to harm him, they had always been there no matter what in the past and he would trust them now._

"_How? How are you still alive… it's been so long…"_

_Again the giggle made its way around his mind, calming him and letting him know that at least now his entire past wasn't erased from this world. As sudden as it happened, it seemed that whatever she was looking for what found as the presence pulled away slightly making Harry cry out in distress._

"_I'll come find you soon, Harry Potter… right now you must connect with your chosen. Don't worry I'll be with you when you most need me… right now I have to figure out what to do with the memories I just learned from you."_

~~~ End of Vision ~~

Having been suddenly thrown out of his own mind, Harry gasped. Holding the pillow he had been laying on close to his chest he dry-sobbed into the pillowcase, so long he had thought that he was the last one left of his original time, of his original home. Surprisingly he wasn't angry at her for staying away and letting him think that he was alone. Holding the pillowing until well after dawn had broken, Harry refused to move, thanking the Gods that today was Saturday and he didn't have school Harry merely laid there.

It well past noon when he noticed that the pillow his had been holding had burst into several feathers, covering his chest and side of his face. His whole body felt like he hadn't eaten in years, weak and disoriented from the experience, sighing he ruffled a bit of the feathers. Taking the few feathers that had gotten into his mouth out; Harry finally noticed the time and got up from his bed.

Standing up he waved his hand slightly and the feathers and the remains of his pillow they all vanished, his bed smoothing from where he had lain the night before. Strolling through his bedroom, Harry easily picked out his outfit for the day, setting it down on the bed he sighed as he made his way for his shower.

Having showered and dressed, Harry walked downstairs to find something to do, looking around he noticed that the house was clean after all he had hardly gotten the chance to use it yet. Opening the fridge he sighed lightly at the sight that met him, bottled blood… it was common in the magical world for vampires to buy their blood although it could get expensive. Picking out a bottle of cougar blood he popped the cork and lifted the bottle to his lips.

Drinking greedily Harry easily finished off the bottle, his eyes that had been turning darker going back to its light amber. Placing the bottle away in the sink, Harry placing his hands on the cupboard and tried to get himself together, he had just seen his thought-to-be-dead friend in his mind who told him that his chosen was around. Groaning, Harry moved to the living room and threw himself down on the couch, if she was right… and she always was then his chosen could only be one person, Jasper.

Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't focus on anything else, sure he knew that vampires didn't have chosen mates… but he was never normal and if someone was going to break logic and basic vampire laws it was going to be him. Reaching out his hand, Harry wordlessly summoned one of the many books he had on vampires and vampire legends. Surely he wouldn't have been the only vampire in history to have a mate, there had to be at least some story of what would happen when his mate rejected him for Alice.

It didn't take him long to read the book before another was in his hand, as he sat there and read until night reached the sky he couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the thought of having someone chosen for him. As he read through the night and into the early morning, not once moving from his spot Harry decided after he finished his books on vampires that he would look up other magical creatures and see if he could figure out what would happen. One of which described the species of the Fae;

_One of the more known magical creatures that had one chosen mate for them was the Fae; they were probably one of the most secret of creatures. Although they knew a lot about them it was next to impossible to pick one out in a crowd, it was said that was because one had seen that they would be hunted and chose instead to change their own species to blend in with humans. The only thing that made them different was their ability to produce only seers, even more difficult to spot was the fact that the bloodline may lay dormant for generations before one of the Fae was known. _

_Mostly captured once they were found, the Fae kept themselves away from human contact as often as possible especially from wizards who would be able to capture the Fae, hoping that they would give away the secrets of their sight to aid in war. Now it is unknown how long a Fae could live, it is said that as they are connected to Fate that time cannot touch them, however as any Fae in captivity end up committing suicide we will never know. It is known however that should one of the Fae bond with another, be it human or beast that they will have only visions mainly of them; also any other seer will lose their ability to view said individual as they are already "claimed" by a Fae seer. _

Closing the book, Harry easily pieced it together, it was no wonder that his friend had been able to live to this time. Or the fact that they had hidden themselves away for so long, but why would she bond herself to him? There was no other reason why Alice couldn't see him or why she had been able to enter his mind so vividly unless they had a connection. Sighing once again, Harry looked out one of the windows in the living room, he may not have gotten the answer he had been looking for but he now knew at least some of what his friend had to go through.

"Oh Luna… what have you seen to reveal yourself now?"

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… though I wish I did …yumm…**

**A/N:**** I know that this is late and I am sooooo sorry! I couldn't write on Saturday or Sunday and so I had to write this chapter today! I hope that you enjoy and again I am soooo sorry that this is so late. Also I would like to mention once again that the original plot belongs to Zeppie ^^ At least everyone now knows who it was in Alice's vision ^^**

**With love,  
Mari-chan **


	12. Chapter 12

_I wonder what it would be like  
To finally hold your heart  
Because when I saw you  
My life began to start_

_But I know that you'll never see  
The way I look at you  
Because you look past me  
The way you always do_

**Chapter Twelve**

Having the day off from school, the Cullen's decided that they would go for a morning hunt as a family. With over hundreds of years of being the undead still hunting was something that they would be able to do together that never got boring. Leaving the house around noon they all instantly split up in different directions since they all preferred different prey. Alice and Jasper surprisingly split up themselves as well, the rest of the family had been able to see the tension between the two but knowing that they had consummated their marriage again last night made them a bit confused on what could be wrong.

They had all decided however that it was nobody's business but their own, and instead ignored the normally happy group. Alice however had turned into a wreck in the few hours since it had been finalized, she knew deep down that she was doing this for both of them, if it had only been her that would find someone else she would not have said a word to her husband. The only thing that kept her guilt at bay was that this Harry seemed to be perfect for her hus-no to for her ex-husband.

Easily taking down a deer for her meal, Alice was glad that Jasper wasn't with her the emotions she must be putting off would surly make him question her choice and she could not afford him to question her about it. Now that her hunting was done however she soon found herself in the meadow that Edward had found when they had first come to this place ages ago. Sitting down on the soft grass she sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky which seemed to want to open to her any moment and rain the tears she couldn't.

After probably art least a few hours Alice found herself with some company, turning he saw that Carlisle was there standing and watching her. Nodding slightly he came to sit beside her on the grass as finally the rain poured down from the heavens to soak them to the bone. Raising a hand to catch some of the water coming down upon them, Alice sighed once before speaking to the only father-figure that she could remember.

"I know what I'm doing is right, Carlisle… I've seen it but… it hurts that I can't let him know why. If I were to tell him then he would reject the one that could make him so happy. They're perfect for each other, Carlisle. They've both been through so much, but he… he never had someone like Jaz had me… he's been alone so long I don't know how to help him… but Jaz can, they can heal each other…"

Slightly startled at the information he had been told, Carlisle didn't know what to say for once. The silence stretched on between the two, the only sounds being the ran when a drop hot a surface, but neither of them minded being soaked as they wouldn't be able to catch sick from the dampness in their clothes. Finally Carlisle could think of the words to say, moving from where he had been sitting he easily pulled Alice to him who tensed slightly. Although normally the one to hug and comfort Alice never did like it when people touched her unless she initiated it.

"If you feel like this is the best thing for you to do for the two of you then don't fret. Even without your ability you're normally right, Alice. I have never seen you do something unless everyone in the party benefitted from it, if this person can help heal Jasper from the past that none of us can touch then perhaps it is for the best. What I am worried about it you, how will you cope when your love is with another? Do you plan to join them or stay away?"

Giggling slightly, Alice finally leaned into the embrace, Carlisle loved all his children, although sometimes she forgot how much. Relaxing slightly, she tried to think back on what she knew for sure, Harry needed someone… and who better for such a troubled soul then her Jasper? She was happy with him, and would miss him but just because they couldn't be lovers didn't mean that she would really be giving up her husband for good… besides something told her that until the time was right she would not see her own mate.

Seeing that the sun had set and that they both had stayed out there for so long, Alice smiled before standing up, twirling under the moonlight. Carlisle laughed softly at her antics before he stood as well and waited for her to finish, once she did he waited her to come to him before she spoke, he had given her something to think about and it wasn't often that he was able to help her instead of the other way around.

"What I'm doing is right, Carlisle… and the only way for us all to be safe… we will be a happy family, finally complete!"

Both went to the house after that, although Alice had no intentions of staying there, the moment that they entered the house Alice went straight to Jasper who was sitting on the couch watching television. He seemed to be surprised at the amount of happiness that she was radiating, quickly as not to let him move away from her since she had seen his reaction she sat on his lap and give him a tight hug. Esme and Bella both watched, having seen that there was a tension behind the two since last night while Carlisle came up behind Esme and held her against him.

"I love you Jazzy… I know you're confused, that you don't know what to do … but… I know now what I have to do… I'll stay back, this I promise you… I'll make sure that you realize your happiness before the time comes… I promise you will not regret trusting me on this…"

Nodding his head slightly, Jasper simply sat there, sure Alice was random at times but whatever she had done or seen outside must have caused her to go a bit overboard even for her. After a few moments Alice jumped up and winked at Jasper before making her way towards the door, Esme however who was even more confused by the situation called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Turning around with a huge smile on her face, Alice looked at the confused faces and waved slightly only speaking right before she went out of the door.

"To start what needs to be done."

As she ran past the house and down through the land that they owned she knew that it would only be a moment before she came to Harry's house. The smile was still on her face as she continued to run, now that she knew what had to be done she could finally think about all that she had learned the other night from the one that would change her family.

_~*~*~*Flashback ~*~*~*_

_Looking at Alice strait in the eyes Harry was prepared to tell her of his old world, of the general population and hoped that someday maybe he could tell her his whole story. He knew that she was his only connection to Jasper as frustrating as that was it seemed like the other male vampire would do anything to make her happy even associate himself with Harry who he didn't know. With his resolve, Harry finally spoke his voice tense._

"_Do you believe in magic?"_

_Laughing slightly, Alice merely looked at Harry while he waited for her to calm down, merely sitting down and waiting for her to finish. Once she noticed that he wasn't saying anything a\Alice looked at him and paused to really take him in, the vampire before her was nothing like any vampire that she had seen before. If magic was real then that would mean that there was endless possibilities… that there was more out there then her in all her years had been able to see. _

"_You're serious? Magic? I mean… how?"_

_Sighing Harry looked away slightly before he spoke his eyes were now looking out f the window, although what he was seeing Alice had no idea. His voice was soft, drifting as if in a daze although his words never faltered. _

"_Wizards are able to hide themselves by using the same thing that sets them apart, magic. It's a world of wonder, charms, curses and beings you could only begin to imagine. We have our own society, it's not very technologically advanced as some may thing, in fact we still write with parchment and quill but it's tradition. Magic doesn't work well with technology, they use owls to send letters that are sealed with wax… it's like taking a step back in time. _

_We have our own schools of course, ways for magical children to learn about the world they will soon become a part in. Instead of starting young however like here in the states and other muggle-non magical people do. From the age of eleven to the age of seventeen they embark on their education. Each school and its teaching is different but we all learn at least some of the same things._

_Charms are the use of magic to create and well, charm things such as making something float or conjuring a flock of birds. Transfiguration is the changing of one thing to another, a chair to a pig or a human to an animal. Potions, mixing ingredients in a certain manner to create some of the most powerful of cures, even able to put a stopper in death and bottle fame. What I specialized in was Defense Against The Dark Arts, which is just as it sounds being able to defend yourself from the evil that magic brings. _

_It's not just roses and sunshine though, there are so many things that are wrong and evil in the magical community. Just recently we had a war over the genocide of muggles, one man gained enough power and followers that he was close to taking over the world as you know it and killing off all those who held no magical ability or came from non-magical families. The world is racist, they only see in the blood of magical families and money, much like muggles use to see in religion and color. _

_I know that it's hard to believe… and maybe someday I'll be able to tell you the complete truth, what I had to live through and who I really am. I gave up the magical world a long time ago but I am still a magical being, I hold more magic now than I did when I was human and it increases every year… that's why you can't see me how I was able to know of your families abilities."_

_Turning now to face Alice, Harry gave the small vampire a moment to absorb what all was going on and what he had said. She was probably thinking that she would get at least his own story but even after such a long time he couldn't relive what happened to him and how he survived while others never did. A hundred years later and just talking about the magical world made him remember the war and the death it brought, the pain he could still feel. _

_Standing Alice stood by her spot and looked at Harry, he was serious that much was for sure but in all honesty she didn't know how much she would be able to accept as fact. Sighing she spoke, her voice full of confusion although she wanted to believe her new friend._

"_Give me time, I need to think about this… I need to see what lies ahead… I need to know… I'll come to you when I'm ready with my questions…"_

_Nodding his head, Harry watched as Alice left his house, sighing once he was alone, Harry moved to the fridge and pulled out a small vile. Drinking it down he then laid down on his bed and waited for his only alive friend to return, if she returned. _

_~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*_

With her legs moving as fast as she could get them under her Alice made her way to Harry's house. She didn't know what kind of welcome she would get from him after making him wait this long but she knew now that if she was going to help Jasper be happy then she would have to make the first move and that would be to accept the fact that her soon-to-be brother was once a wizard.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**A/N:**** I am soooooo sorry about this being so late, in all honesty I have no excuses, I do however only bring bad news. It seems that I am unable to keep up my normal deadline since summer is here… so I'm cutting back to once a week instead of once a week and once per weekend. I am so sorry about this but I just can't seem to find the time. **

**I love you all,  
Mari-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

_Tell me again  
As I dry my tears  
What I meant to you  
For all these years_

_Deny me again  
As you did yesterday  
But always remember  
To you I stay_

_Raise your hand  
To me once more  
But keep in mind  
I see the door_

_Hate my love  
As you slowly kill me  
But as I shoot you down  
Together in death we'll be_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry for the most part didn't know what to do, he had just given himself away to someone he had just met not long ago, a secret he had kept to himself even as a human. Sighing after Alice left, Harry brought himself to bed and let himself relax as much as possible on his bed, wishing that he could just let himself fall asleep and forget about his troubles even for only a few hours. That had to be one of the things he missed most about being human was his ability to sleep, even if he only had nightmares the few times that he did dream was treasured.

Knowing that sleep wasn't an option Harry lifted his hand and in a second one of the many books from his collection landed in his hand. While still lying down, Harry lifted the book and started to read, it was one of the few books that he owned is parseltongue; although the dealer he had gotten it from had thought that it was nothing more than a journal. In a way the book dealer was right, since only a few people could read parseltongue on the world at a time everything written in the langue was more or less a journal of the man or woman who could speak the language.

This book was written by a woman, he would say that it would have been long before he had been born that she had been alive from everything that was described in the notes. She had been a potions mistress, and probably one of the best if some of her experiments were anything to go by. Reading the book once again, Harry laid there for several hours, going through the complicated theory and detailed notes about the progress the woman was working on. It wasn't until the last few pages that he got truly interested.

_It is done; finally my life's work is completed. I have gone through the theory behind it and convinced that young man down the street to donate two drops of his blood. It has been such a long time since I started this and now we will finally know what is to come from my years dedicated to my work instead of a husband to continue my line. By the end of the night the whole world muggle and magical alike will be able to see._

Turning the page, Harry was a bit surprised when written in blood all he could find was the one word "sacrifice". There was nothing after that, no new notes or an explination of what happened, blinking Harry felt his stomach turn at this new knowledge, the woman who had spent all of her years trying to find the connection between muggles and magic had died for her work. She had been trying and it seemed, failed at being able to brew a potion that would reveal to whoever drank it the magical world and all of its wonder, but to those that already knew of the world it would show all magical creatures as they are.

"You tried so hard, didn't you? But not once did you explain why… why go through all that trouble? You had magic… what more did you want to see? What could have been so important that you would be willing to give your life away just to see magical creatures?"

Specific closing the book, Harry decided that a shower would do him some good, after showering and changing he looked around his room. It was true that he had all of his furnishings in place and it was all set up but it was missing his own personal touch, not to mention that he was sure that the clears who had done the house up before his arrival had to have missed something. So with that Harry spent his day cleaning and decorating his house with the few things that he had along with a list of things to get the following day.

It wasn't until night that anything interesting happened, just as he was thinking about getting another shower from moving and cleaning everything in the house his door was opened with someone coming. Dropping the book he was putting away Harry went to the doorway and looked at his visitor, he had honesty expected Alice to take some more time away, having been trying to get the conversation out of his mind all day.

For her part, it didn't seem like Alice much knew what she was going to do or say either since they both just stood there. Alice in the doorway and Harry a few feet from her inside the house, finally however Alice got herself together and launched herself at Harry, holding him tightly to her, shocked at first Harry didn't respond before he placed his arms around the small vampire using his magic to close the door behind her.

"Oh Harry! I could never reject you just because of who you are! I mean that would be kind of hypocritical of me wouldn't it? And don't worry I didn't tell anyone, I'm good at keeping secrets when it's important but you'll have to tell them soon… eventually anyways maybe it would be best if you let some find out for themselves… I mean Edward isn't the most open minded of people which is really just silly since he loved Bella as a human… but now I'm just running my mouth…"

Laughing lightly Harry could feel the weight of what Alice would say or do fall from his shoulders. He just held her to him for a while before they separated, for a moment it looked like Alice was going to say something more but decided against it. Nodding her head she let herself come through the rooms of the house, Harry however didn't seem to mind and merely sat down on the couch and waited for her to complete her inspection. Once she was done, Alice plopped herself down sitting beside him on the couch.

"I can't wait until Esme gets a hold of this place, it's great and all but it could use a woman's touch."

Looking at Harry Alice couldn't help but feel a bit jealous this was going to be the one that would take away her husband. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Alice merely said her goodbye and a promise to meet up again before she once again started running this time towards her house. She was sure that Carlisle was a bit worried about her by now.

_~*~Harry's POV*~_

It had been sudden of Alice to leave however Harry just merely accepted it as one of her ways by now, just to drop in tell him not to worry and then disappear. Sighing, Harry shook his head and looked out a window; the rain had stopped by now making him want to do something with his time. He knew that he would be able to hunt, even going so far as to consider that he would be able to run away and hunt outside of the Cullen's' territory. The thought however of tearing the throat of an animal out wasn't as appealing as it once was to him.

Looking around the room he sighed, he had the technology there for him to do pretty much anything including the internet and cable but he lacked the will. Seeing that it would be rude to following Alice to her own home and visit there that left him only limited options. Sighing to himself, Harry walked over towards where he kept the laundry machines to the left wall, hidden there was a small doorway that he was able to fit through.

It had taken a lot of persuasion from him to get this placed inside of an already-made house but money could buy just about anything. Walking down the winding staircase he had got put in he made his way down to the basement which had been prepared for his specific needs. Now however it was not just his basement but a well equipped potions lab, stocked with some of the rarest of ingredients. He had never been interested with potions when he was a student, in fact he hated the subject but after he had matured over the years, even before he was turned that changed.

Having gotten insight about Severus Snape and why he was so awful to everyone he gained not only respect for his professor but for the subject he taught as well. It had taken time and no praise from Snape but eventually he became at least tolerable in potions from individual tutoring which was arranged by Dumbledore. Since he had been turned and unable to do much of anything except hunt and try to keep his own sanity for the first few years potions seemed to be one of the few things that he could do without much instruction other then texts.

Looking at the set of cauldrons available to him, Harry made short work of getting the room prepared for the potion he wanted to make. He laid all the ingredients out before him on the table and sliced, minced, squeezed and crushed everything that needed to be done while base element, his own blood boiled in the cauldron. It was in fact a misconception that vampires couldn't bleed; the trick was being able to cause them to bleed.

About once a week Harry would take out a pint of his blood so that he could make potions, vampire venom normally dissolved the potion before it could enter the system. The only way to have an effective potion for a vampire was to use their own blood instead of water as the base element of the potion. Harry, having been use to many potions during the war was ecstatic when he realized that the potions he had kept with him before would still work eventually on him as a vampire.

It took close to three hours before he was done with the potion; the final result however was well worth the wait and loss of blood. Bottling the potion in a few vials he happily placed one of them in a small chain on his belt which was under a charm. It was easy since he was only able to really make one potion at a time without worrying about losing too much of his blood, but he was finally able to re-stalk up on his bloodlust potions.

Relaxed now that he had the potion available to him should he need it, Harry cleaned up his work-station and made his way back upstairs. Picking up a book on his way, Harry immersed himself in the story once again of Arthur and his knights, but mostly interested about the sorcerer that stood by his side Merlin.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did do you think I would live with my parents?**

**A/N:** **I am soooo sorry that I didn't get this updated earlier but really life happened, my baby sister who is 4 got the chickenpox and before that she was pretty sick and I wasn't feeling well but enough about that this is up now and I hope to have the next chapter out a lot sooner ^^**

**With love  
Mari-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

_Stepping on the stoneHopping from one to anotherI wondering what would happenIf God didn't bother?_

_What if he no longer caredAbout what happened to you or me?What if he just gave upJust sit back and see_

_The good go to prisonThe bad run freePop-culture decidesWho you should be_

_The innocent go homelessThe children slowly dieWhile the rich man feastAnd only some ask why_

_My foot misses the rockAnd my body starts to fallAnd then I start to wonderWhat made God gave up on us all?_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day at school started out normally, at least for Harry since he had come to the small town of Forks; he had a small bottle of blood for breakfast before being picked up by Alice and much to his delight, Jasper as well. After arriving at school, he made his way to classes and tried his hardest to keep up seeing, as he was not use to American education. The muggles around him talked about unimportant stuff and about himself although those rumors were slowly dying down since he had not done anything abnormal besides sitting and "eating" with the Cullen's.

No, it was not during school that anything abnormal happened, until last period, which was gym. They were playing volleyball which surprisingly all of the Cullen's who were at the school as well as himself had at the same time. They had picked teams and he was happy to note at least inside of his own mind that he was on the same team as Jasper, close enough to be able to catch his scent when the other vampire moved.

He knew that the other vampires probably fooled the humans into thinking that they were more human by being "bad" at something at least but seeing as he was generally not educated from the states before, Harry could chose gym as being something that he was good at. Therefore, as the ball came towards him he dove to bump it over the net the same time that Jasper moved backwards volley.

Luckily neither of them were going fast enough for them to sound like boulders when they collided, instead the only thing that could resemble the sound would have been the sound of Harry's heart if it still beat as Jasper fell on top of him. Neither would have been able to move out of the way without looking suspicious. Jasper could and did however move so that he was flipped onto his front in an effort to catch himself.

As they landed Harry knew that he was in trouble with the empath, there was no way that the other vampire wouldn't be able to notice his attraction now that they were touching. From the way Jasper's eyes, widened Harry knew that he was in deep trouble with the war veteran. All this happened in less than a moment and before either could do anything Jasper way laying on top of the smaller man, their chests pressing against each other while their legs got tangled on their way to the floor.

For a moment nobody moved, Jasper too shocked by the lust that he was feeling from Harry and Harry too mortified to do anything. Then something happened that even Alice couldn't have foreseen, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Vampire… blushed. The rosy pink on his cheeks were a shock to everyone that knew what he was; even Harry himself, as he hadn't blushed in a hundred years. A slight gasp and question from the teacher however made Jasper finally move from the small boy and offer a hand to help him up which he took the blush still on his face for a few moments before it faded.

Alice looked to Jasper before he looked to Bella and all three had a silent conversation as Harry moved back to his position for the team. This was a new development that they needed to talk to Carlisle after school and they needed to, much to Alice's disappointment, do so without Harry there.

**~The Lonely Angel~**

Harry didn't say a word for the rest of the day and declined the invitation by Alice to give him a ride home; he didn't want to be anywhere close to Jasper right now. Walking home, Harry let his mind wonder for a while, taking a detour through the forest on his way. It was impossible he knew, but he had managed to do the impossible before he was turned so he was sure that he blushing wasn't as much as a shock to him as it would be to the other vampires. The only thing that really surprised him was that it didn't happen before.

For a hundred years he had been frozen in the same body with absolutely no changes, no height, no weight gain or loss, no need to shave, nothing there was no changes to his body. It wasn't so much strange for him that he was able to blush but more of why it didn't happen during the hundred years that he could have. Even in the past couple of weeks he had plenty of reasons to blush, most of which evolved around Jasper and his family.

Finally managing to make it to his house, Harry opened the door and sighed, as there was nothing or no one to greet him. Making his way to the living room, Harry sat down on the comfortable couch he placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Although he was use to the unnatural and strange happening to him, he knew that the other vampires were not. Shame filled his entire being, shame at being what he was, who he was but more important shame at being attracted to who he was.

No matter how unusual it was for him to blush, he knew that Jasper at least would remember the lust and attraction that he had given off. There was no way around it, he would know that the strange dysfunctional vampire next-door was attracted to him in the most physical form. Choking slightly on the sob that wanted to tear from his throat, Harry covered his face in his hands. He knew that something like this would happen; after all, he had known that Jasper was with Alice from the very beginning.

After standing allowing himself to be consumed by himself for a few moments, he sighed heavily and stormed out of the house and into the surrounding forest. In mid-run, his whole body started to change it took only a moment before in mid leap there was no longer a vampire but a panther, its feline grace allowing him to maneuver around the forest without a moment's hesitation. His powerful legs made short work of the distance before he was at a local beach, his jet-black fur far from matching anything around him as he looked out his paws moving against the soft sand.

Walking towards the water, Harry let the salt-water move against his paws, it was a bit cold but he didn't expect any different in a place that hardly saw any sun. With the sound of the beach and nature around him, Harry felt relaxed more so then he did at home with everything happening. A few moments more and he felt that he was no longer alone on the beach, turning his head he saw that there was a group of humans coming towards the beach.

They were all rather large, their skin dark; it seemed to be a gathering as sorts as both young and old came to the beach. He could see a spot where they likely had meetings with the bonfire remains in a circle with logs surrounding it. Turning around completely, Harry wondered why they didn't scream and run in fear after all a panther would not be native to the land and it would be a massive predator.

The leader it seemed was a young man that didn't look past twenty but he had the walk of an alpha and in this form, it was easier for him to recognise an alpha of a pack. Backing up slightly when the man looked directly at him Harry found his back legs getting wet from the ocean while he walked into the water. The man it seemed didn't take the hint and Harry crouched down and growled before a new scent reached his nose, this once was something he was able to recognise. It was sickly sweet, but to him it seemed to be slightly pleasant, it was then that he noticed that the scent was around all of the humans although only slightly and that a couple of them had a musty scent to him that mad his stomach roll slightly with the urge to attack.

Standing up from his crouch, Harry sniffed again and could smell the most of the musk coming from the human that was now only a couple of feet away from him. The man was huge, although he only looked to be in his late teens, his shoulders wide and well built was drastically an understatement. There was a certain level of danger however from the other male, as if he was an animal himself, tilling his head slightly Harry let his tail that had been wiggling in warning rest. His gaze went to each of the people that were still back at the small circle, _pack_ the word entered his mind for a moment and he knew it to be true, this was pack.

Sniffing again, Harry took a cautious step forward to the alpha and watched as he reached his hand out to the panther. Coming in close range, Harry sniffed at the hand in front of him before licking it slightly, it may have seemed dog like in nature but cats as well could taste human worth they just preferred not to get their tongues dirty. This human tasted of the wild, of the soil of the Earth and of the wilderness, of running free in true nature that no ordinary human would be able to see. This was no normal human, Harry decided and looked at the others that had gathered around the now burning fire, non concerned about their leader and a potential threat.

The human smiled and looked down almost joyously at the panther before moving his head towards the others. He supposed that it was an invitation to join the others but Harry was still confused. Why would a human go about and treat him like he could understand the other, was he not in his panther form? How would the human know what to do in this case anyways, and what was a vampire scent around the people for? The only time in his time that there was a gathering of humans and a vampire the vamp had taken to gathering humans and slowly killing them off while they were enchanted with her beauty.

If this was the same case then Harry wanted nothing to do with it, he would rather fake ignorance then to be forced to be social with the people that would soon be dead. He also did not agree with this method of killing, sure he knew that the vast majority of vampires killed humans for their meals but giving them hope, playing with human emotions even lust never sat well with him. Still he did not want to pass up the opportunity of being able to protect the humans who were not all what they seemed against the vampire if need be. So instead Harry easily moved behind the alpha while taking a spot around the fire and the cautious eyes that were trained on him.

***~*~*~ At The Cullen's *~*~*~***

Jasper was for lack of a better term, still shook up from what he had felt and seen with the new vampire in town. It was a shock to his system at first with the lust rolling off of the young vampire that he didn't notice the blush at first but it was then his first priority. Vampires could not blush, they could not eat, they could not cry, they could not experience some of the basic of human functions it was a fact not a guideline. Having a vampire blush was nothing more then a fantasy brought on by endless years of not being able to show human emotions of the physical sense.

The "children" were surprised to see that their missing family members were there as well having come back from their retreat. Bella was ecstatic to see her mate and happily went to him and held him against her as they took a seat on the couch, her body being held in his lap. Emmet and Rosalie were already resting in one of the bigger chairs, Emmet happily holding his wife to him. Not wanting to break the silence that had fallen on them, Jasper took a seat in his normal chair, his back to the wall and able to see all those in the room… it was a paranoia that the others didn't mind indulging him in. Alice instead of sitting on the armrest or in his lap however took a spot on the other side of the couch from Edward and Bella.

None mentioned that she was not sitting with her mate, instead they all took in the silence; well most of the vampires as Edward was instead gathering information about what had happened from the others. Instead of taking out his surprise on his siblings and mother he instead waited for the others to tell Carlisle when he got home what happened with the other vampire that had caused his separation from the family for a while. It was Jasper that he got the most confusion and information, he too was able to feel the emotions of lust rolling from the strange vampire through Jaspers' memories but didn't say a word about it.

Alice held her hands on her lap as they waited, it was times like this that she cursed her ability. Sure she was able to help her family at times but things like this would need to be avoided if everything was going to go to plan. She knew that having a vampire show such a physical reaction as blushing would put a whole new spin on things and if she didn't play her cards right she may be forced to leave her family. The image, the one that she knew to be her true mate was connected with Harry and if she didn't stay with him then she would never find her mate, and neither would Jasper realise what was right in front of him.

Esme greeted Carlisle at the door as she did every day and took his coat for him as he made his way to the living room where his family had been waiting for him. He was glad to have his family whole again, at least most of his family he knew that Renesme and Jacob needed to help train and support the wolves that were bound to show up with them back in the area. Taking his usual spot with Esme sitting on the armrest, Carlisle started the conversation.

"I'm glad to see you back here again, I take it that you have all come to accept this new development in a more rational manner? Tell me why is everyone so tense?"

It did not escape his notice that Alice was no longer beside Jasper even though he seemed to be the most effected by whatever happened. There was no scent of blood which ruled out one of his children losing control, which made him all the more curious on what could cause such a rift on one of the strongest couples that he knew. He was lost to his worry however and almost missed Jasper answering his earlier question.

"Harry blushed"

Those two words had everyone reacting, Esme gasped, Bella nodded her head while Edward growled slightly, Emmett seemed just socked while Rosalie seemed to have a slightly jealous look in her eyes. Alice flinched at the mention of the incident which also caused Carlisle to question deeper into her reactions as of late. It was Alice however that decided that an explanation was needed.

"Harry and Jasper went for the ball in gym at the same time, they couldn't help but fall or else it would look suspicious but Harry… he blushed I mean I could understand if he was human, having someone fall on top of you… he didn't explain anything, not that we gave him the chance too… instead he seemed just as surprised as we were…"

Looking up from where she had been looking at her hands, Alice looked directly at Jasper. Her eyes had changed slightly from the normal adoration she normally held for him, the love that they had shared was no longer in her eyes although they still held a compassion, a love that they also showed for her other brothers.

"I still stand by what I said, I will side with Harry… I have seen what he can bring this family… I have seen what could be and happiness will only happen if I… if we stay next to him. I can't… I can't tell you what I saw but please trust me on this… Harry Weasley is not a threat to this family in fact he is what we have been searching so long for… please listen to what I have to say… I have never wished to leave this family, but I am positive that if it came down to it I would leave if he is forced away."

Jasper didn't understand why Alice would go through all of this for the vampire that had even said himself that if it caused a rift in the family would leave of his own will. He had always trusted Alice and her visions however, there was no need for her to lie even if they no longer would share the same connection that those around them had. If he no longer trusted Alice then there was no one that he could trust completely; sure he still had the family that would be willing to support but it was only Alice that his paranoia was willing to trust completely, the only one that did not question him no matter what he did or said. Nodding his head slightly he saw the relieved look and how her emotions came through like a beacon to him, her joy at being respected enough that he would stand by her, her genuine gratitude, her hope, her fear of what the others would say but more importantly he could feel anticipation growing inside of her.

"I believe that perhaps… he doesn't know why it happened either"

All turned to Bella who was still nuzzled against her mate, her voice had broken the moment between Jasper and Alice as they also looked to her.

"I mean, he kind of just bolted you know? If he knew that it would happen then why wouldn't he explain it? He had to of known that this would cause us all to question him, of what he is doing here… surly he would have explained to defuse the situation but he looked so scared… I don't think that he knows any more then we do about this."

Carlisle was the next to speak, his voice slightly weary now, what had turned into a slight problem was not the very string holding his family together. He knew that if Alice said that this person could bring them happiness then that should be enough for him to be welcomed with open arms. Hearing not that this vampire may have more to him then they originally thought brought up new problems. The solid thing though was that he had no doubt that Alice would leave if this new vampire was not treated with some kind of respect, she seemed to have booked a lot of herself with him.

"Right now we don't know enough to trust this vampire… nor do we know enough to distrust him. And more importantly I do not want to lose any of you, until he had proven that he can not be trusted then I will have no choice but to agree with Alice… I will not drive him away for blushing, it is not threatening in any way that I can find. Perhaps he was able to keep his ability to express emotions and the like after he was turned as his ability. I believe that should be all for tonight at least, keep your eyes on him at school but don't scare him away until he does something worth such exile."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did do you think I would be working at a call center?

**A/N:**** I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait, I would like to say however that there is a good reason. I broke my mothers computer, and as such she took my laptop as punishment until I pay for it being fixed… meaning that I have been computer-less and only able to check even my email through my phone (blackberry curve with virgin I love it) I now have a desktop I can use until I get my laptop back. Once again I am soooo sorry. Please forgive me! Also I should be able to go back to updating at least once a week now that I have something to write with. **

**Also I would like to say that I have noticed that in my previous chapters Harry's last name was Potter… in all honesty that was a mistake even 100 years latter Harry's name would be a legend like Merlin or heck Alexander the Great and such so he woudn't be able to use his name. I will be going back and changing the chapters to have it as Weasley 'cause lets face it Harry would always like a way to remember those that had fallen. Anyways I have to go… this room is with the AC and its freakin' freezing! I can't feel my fingers anymore which sucks…**

**With love,Mari-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

_Is this all worth it?  
__This never-ending pain__  
As I stand outside  
And look up at the rain_

_But then the sun comes out__  
And a rainbow can be seen__  
As the water washes sin  
Away goes the disease_

**Chapter Fifteen**

It has been interesting to say the least, the "pack" as he now called them had explained a lot to him. He was sure there had been a different reason for their meeting before he had turned up but the alpha had made it clear that he was to be integrated into the pack of what he had learned to be wolves. What had surprised him the most was that one of the females who had the scent he had recognised was a vampire. He had no clue how but the female Renesme had the scent of both human and vampire. It was confusing but he didn't mind the scent all that much, even the scent of wolf wasn't too strong for him.

What he did find strange was that they had accepted him, he was sure that they could smell the vampire on him as he could their member but they didn't question him. Perhaps it was because he was an animal, I mean when you have a whole pack of wolves one feline don't seem all that threatening. The alpha had changed for him, which had made him feel a lot more comfortable. As he left the pack that night he knew that he was being followed by one of the pack but he didn't mind… if he read them right then they wouldn't attack him until he did something untrustworthy after all the alphas female was apart vampire.

When he got to his house, he nudged his door open with his paws activating the wards he had in place and opening the door for him. Knowing that he was being watched he waited until he was inside the house and the door closed before he transformed back into his "human" form. The moment he did he missed the freeing feeling it was to be in his animal form. Few knew it, even today but the reason that the animal chose you or an animagus transformation wasn't because it was what best represented the human but because it was who the animal wanted to help. It was very rare to have more then one animagus of the same species at a time simply because it was rare for an animal spirit to chose more then one human to bond with.

Harry had been more then ecstatic to know that the animal of the black panther had chosen him as his human. It had served him well in his life and afterlife, even now he still was able to leave the stress and fears behind him as he shed his "human" skin. The panther was both a threatening and wonderfully beautiful creature and he wound not have chosen another. Now as he peaked outside of one of his windows he saw the wolf that had followed him and waved slightly before closing the blinds.

It was known that werewolves hunted in packs, which was why his father and friends had been to eager to give Remus a pack back in their school days. But as far as he knew even those that accepted the wolf that they were, like Greyback has could only do a full transformation on the full moon. They could have been animagus but it would be next to impossible for the spirit of the wolf to chose so many people… but he had never done much study in animal transformation after he had mastered his own form.

Sighing, Harry walked to his bookshelf, most of the books were on the magical world and all were shrink so that he would be able to fit more in his small space. Moving around the second bedroom that he had changed into a library, Harry looked around for several books on human to animal transfiguration. Picking up close to a dozen books on the subject, Harry sighed once again before going to his bedroom and laying the books on his bed. Re-sizing back to normal he laid them on the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard.

_'Its going to be a long night…'_

*~*~*~*~* Back with Jasper *~*~*~*~*

He couldn't help it, no matter what he did he couldn't calm down. He may have gotten out of telling his family but the emotions that the other vampire had displayed were still close to his mind. For the sake of his own embarrassment he was glad that Edward was preoccupied with the troubling news as well as Bella after having been away for so long. There were however two others that he could never hide anything from, his "father" and his now ex mate.

Alice right now was looking at him with both curiosity and what he knew to be sympathy. Looking at her closer he noticed that she seemed worried as well… not at what could be happening to this new enigma Harry Weasley but something else. Deciding that he needed to do something he left the house, he was going to hunt, maybe after his feeding he would understand what was going on a bit better.

Running to his full speed, Jasper made his way through the forest, now that the treaty had been vanished between their kind and the Quileute tribe he had much more space to run. Taking down a deer he fed greedily from it's dying body before making his way to his next prey. When he was finished his second doe he still didn't feel any better, thoughts were still troubling him about the young male.

Finding a quiet stream he sat down to think about what he could do, it was true that he normally did feel a bit of lust coming to him or his family on a daily basis. It was part of their natural hunting to bring people in with their beauty, but it had never bothered him like this before. He supposed it was because Harry was a male, not that he still lived in the times that he was raised in… but even such male/male relations was never something that he thought much about.

Being what they were, Jasper never thought that he had the right to condemn someone for something that they couldn't help. Placing his head in his hands, Jasper sighed, a very human action considering he didn't need to breathe. _'Why is this bothering me so much? I never thought badly of someone who wished for acceptance no matter the gender… why though? Why would he feel lust for me? Why not someone else in the family?' That's when what Alice had been doing hit him. 'She knew… she knew that he had feelings for him… does this mean that she wants me to be with him?'_

Growling, Jasper easily picked up one of the trees that were around him in the forest and threw it into the river. It created a large splash along with a good increase in the depth of that section of the stream. Realizing that there was nothing to ease his anger on, Jasper tried to calm himself down. His thoughts were running wild and deep inside himself knew that it was partially just hurt for having not been told by his love what was going on. A small part of him however, a very small part was glad that it was not because she had wanted the new vampire herself.

_'Okay lets be reasonable, if Alice kept it from me then there must have been a reason. I mean she's not heartless… even if we did just split up, but what if this was the reason? Does she think that I'll be happy with Harry? But just because he has lust over me doesn't mean anything… I mean… he's a vampire and lust is another part of who we are after feeding. Perhaps he hasn't been able to mate in a while. No, he's not that kind of person if he desired me it must be in more then a nightly fling… and Alice would have known this.'_

Deciding that he wasn't going to find the answers he wanted without asking about it, Jasper went back to the house. He was sure that someone would have noticed his absence by now, and he didn't want any confirmation if he was gone longer then a normal hunt. Making his way back, Jasper caught the scent of a wolf but thought nothing of it… after all Jacob would have the pack out on rounds soon enough.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did I would not have just bought my first car (well it's a van) at 400$ I would have a Jaguar… so sexy that car….**

**AN: ****Hey ^^ I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will be at my fathers as I was last week so it will be Friday at the earliest that I can next update since he doesn't have internet. If anyone lives in Canada though I get bored and have unlimited texting to Canada 902-921-0951 ^^ or msn me with inuyasha_1234 at**

**With Love**

**Mari-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

_One by one__  
They leave the house  
__They whisper softly  
Like a mouse_

_The deception is there  
In plain sight  
I wonder who  
Will make it through the night  
_

_The tension is rising  
Hate in the air__  
But for the million  
Nobody will care_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next day didn't prove to give any more favors in Harry's opinion, not only did Alice not show up; although he didn't expect her to… but it was pouring down rain. The only way for him not to look suspicious was to actually walk at a human pace to school with only a rain jacket and an umbrella as protection. Sadly an umbrella doesn't work entirely with the wind as well, and the bottom of his pants were soaked. When he did arrive at school he could smell that it was more then just the usual vampires, and that the ones that hated him had come to school as well.

Sighing Harry decided that he wouldn't let himself be intimidated which changed the moment that he saw Jasper on his way to class. They had to pass each other in the hall and not only did Jasper move to the other side of the hall but he even wouldn't look at him. Feeling his heart clentch inside of his chest, Harry held back a whimper and continued on his way to class.

In his fleeing, Harry didn't see the moment that Jasper turned around, a confused look on his face. Jasper himself looked like he had been through hell his hair wasn't its normal perfection and even for a vampire his eyes looked like he was under too much stress. Instead of doing something productive, Jasper had spent the night moving Alice's things to another room in the house and fighting questions from his family as they watched one of their pairs split.

_*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~_

_After he got back from his hunt, Jasper knew that there was something going on in the house, he could feel it even without his ability. There was a tension in the air that could only be caused if a large group of people were upset. When he got inside the house he was faced with the image of his wife… his ex wife taking items from their shared room to another one down the hall. _

_They had originally made that room for Renesmee however with her and Jacob deciding to stay with the newly turned wolves it was free. It seemed that Alice wanted to make her point clear that she would no longer be his lover, his mate. Moving to the front of the gathering family members who were asking what was going on, and a very distraught Esme who if she could would be crying Jasper faced his wi-no his friend. _

"_So soon?"_

_He couldn't get anything else out of his throat which seemed so dry even though he had just fed. Looking at Alice however when she faced him he knew that he would not be able to change her mind but more importantly he saw a true deep sadness there. He was sure then that no matter what he had been confused about what was going on was only for the best, there was no way that Alice would put herself through such an emotional ordeal without a just cause. _

_Opening his arms he easily caught her and held her small frame to his own as she cletched onto him and cried to the best of her ability. He simply held her while she let out her fustration, her sadness and her loss. Their family were torn between wanting to leave them to themselves and wanting to know what was going on. The emotions he could feel were so overwhelming, the confusion and the anger, the hurt and pain but from Alice he could feel the one thing that would help them both through this, hope. _

_Nodding his head slightly after what felt like hours of standing there, Jasper pulled her from his body and nodded his head. With that Esme and the rest of the family watched in confusion and sadness as Jasper helped Alice move her things and get them all situated the way that she wanted in the room. When they were finished they came downstairs with Jasper holding her hand in support, after all it was her choice she would have to be the one to tell everyone. _

_They were all gathered there at the bottom of the stairs waiting to find out what was going on. Esme looked so scared as if she was losing one of her children, and had Alice not asked him to it was a chance that she would have but now he knew he had to find out what was to happen. _

"_We're no longer together"_

_The words having been said outloud seemed to slice through him before he gained his composure again. The gasps and cries came out them, along with the angry shouts from Emmett and Edward. They were looking at Alice and Jasper like they had made some great offense to themselves for their own personal problem… like humans. _

"_We both decided on this, and it was both of our choices… neither of us are leaving we just will no longer be mates… that's all."_

_It might have been the subject, or the reasurance that neither were leaving or perhaps it was the finality in his voice but it seemed like everyone calmed down. They spent the rest of the night talking lightly, until just before dawn when Jasper managed to escape the room full of well-meaning vampires to go to his room. It looked to bare without her things there, so he took a few moments and changed his own things around and made a mental list of what he should or could buy to help take up the space. _

_*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~_

Now that Jasper was back in front of the source of his confusion and what he expected to be the cause of his seperation as well, Jasper did something he hadn't done before, he hid. He had fought as in the Civil War, had spent several decades in a daily war full of only blood and killing while a vampire… had faced and survived the Volturi but he was hiding from a single vampire.

As he turned around however he saw Harry turn and walk towards his next class, it wasn't his emotions that he felt he was sure of that but there was no mistaking that look. It was a look of pure pain… one that he had never wished on anyone. From that moment on he knew that there was something that he would be able to due for the other vampire. It was true that he would wasn't ready to make a choice yet, but he could at least get to know the other vampire, to think about if he would be able to be in a relationship with a male or not.

For the rest of the day he decided to spend his time watching and seeing what he could find out about the newest vampire. What he noticed most was the same thing that he could feel from the vampire the first time that he saw him, an absolute sadness. He could see the longing gazes that he would give the only other vampires, then he would make eye contact and hide his head, sitting alone as often as possible.

This continued for the next week, Jasper would look at Harry although the rest of his family except Alice would avoid him as much as possible. But with every day he could see that this was effecting the small vampire greatly. Still his family excluded the small vampire, although things were practically silent now even at home, everyone too afraid that they would say something that would anger either him or Alice.

At night, Jasper would curl on his empty-feeling bed and think back to what he had seen about the new vampire. Alice would sometimes join him, simply to hold him and give her silent support that he was at least trying to imagine what could be a possibility. It wasn't until a full week after the insistent that she spoke to him directly in regards to the situation.

"You have to decide soon… please Jasper… chose happiness"

And with that she left the room to allow him time to think about her words and the past week. One thing was for certain, even if Alice hadn't said anything he knew from what he had seen that Harry seemed to be close to a breaking point. They had gotten reports from Jacob and Renesme that there was a panther that would come to the shores and just spend its time with the wolves there… but more importantly that it smelt sweet... like they did.

Getting up from his prone position on the bed as dawn approached, Jasper came downstairs to meet with the rest of his family. Instead of getting into the car with the others though, he gave a slight smile to Alice before uncovering his motorcycle from its place in the garage. Placing his helmet on his head although it was unneeded he started the engine and tore out of the garage and made his way in the direction of Harrys house.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did I so would be spending my time writing instead of working**

**A/N:**** Thanks for staying with me so far, it feels like forever since I started this chapter it just wasn't coming for me at all but I'm pretty satisfied with the results. Some people were telling me that this wasn't going anywhere, and I just thought that I should be doing more about Jasper so this chapter is just about him really so I hope you enjoyed ^^ thanks**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

_The winds blow softly_

_Towards me and you_

_And as our hands clasp_

_I know this love is true_

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was hell he decided, there could be no other explination of how he felt every time that he was forced to go to school and face what he lost once again. He had hoped, and it appeared falsely so that he would be able to handle the rejection of his only hope to a family… that it would be nothing more than the rejection he always had from his mortal family. He had prayed, even though he was sure that no God would answer him that maybe this day he wouldn't see Jasper so far away from him… that he wouldn't see the looks of hate from some of the family… that he wouldn't feel so alone… but it was always the same.

After a week of having to see the same thing over and over again, of seeing the family that he so wanted break apart so much that it even made Alice forget to fake a smile. She would help though, would speak quietly to him so the others couldn't hear of a better day, that she had seen him being happy. He was sure that she knew that he was falling in love, that he wanted nothing more than to have his own mate… her ex mate if he was correct.

The times that he spent at the beach with the wolves helped him a great deal, even if he still had his human mind it was still more natural, more free. Sometimes he would help the pups, as they could be no more than that train just in case. The Alpha knew of course that he was different, and someone would always walk home with him for some reason however he was happy there, playing like a little kit instead of a full grown panther with the large animals.

Taking a sip of the bottle of blood that he had in his hand, Harry leaned back on his couch and closed his eyes. Today was just another day of hell, a Monday at that but it would just be another day of being rejected, of only having one friend that seemed to get sadder each time he saw her. Still she would make him fall in love with Jasper, when the others couldn't hear she would whisper about him, his likes his dislikes, a brief skim of his past, of the war that took his life and the one after that nearly took his humanity. She spoke about his struggle with blood, how he was always the one who struggled most however his control was near perfect now.

Sometimes she would tell him about their marriage, although he was sure that those stories came out of her mouth before she realized who she was talking to. What surprised him was that never once did his blush come up in conversation in fact it was her that mostly did the talking, didn't pry into his past at all. At first he thought it was strange but now he was happy that he didn't have to speak about the things that he had seen when he was human, of the things he had done.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he did surprisingly enough he trusted her a great deal, she had that effect on people he imagined. His history, his past was just as bloody as his love-interest and although that should bring them closer, he knew that there was a major difference… Harry had been human when he killed. It was while Alice was telling him of the new-born wars down south that he decided never to tell them about the war, about Voldemort about how he had be the cause of so many of his loved ones to die.

Shaking his head before downing the rest of the blood, Harry sighed and put the bottle away before grabbing his jacket. It wouldn't do well for him to miss any time in school even though it was normal for humans to sometimes miss, most of them didn't live alone and it would be strange for the school to call and he be the only one to answer. He had told the school that his guardian was mostly always away with work but if they couldn't confirm that he was sick, he didn't know what American schools did… did they check up on their missing students?

Not chancing it Harry stopped in his tracks as he opened the door, he could hear the purr of a bike. Excited at being able to see one, even though it was strange considering that nobody really used the street that he lived on, Harry waited to see if he could see the bike. Memories of the flying motorbike that Sirius had flashed through his mind as he saw someone come up his own long driveway however that soon changed once the person stopped and he could smell who it was.

Eyes wide Harry stood perfectly still as Jasper took off his helmet and looked at him. They didn't speak for a few moments, Jasper not knowing how to start the conversation and Harry not wanting to scare the other away. Eventually Harry broke the silence with a whisper of the others' name.

"I came to apologize, my behavior lately hasn't been… well there were a lot of things that changed so quickly, and I must admit that what I felt… I'm from a different time, Harry I don't know if I _can_ accept a relationship with a man, and the emotions you gave off I guess… startled me"

If he could Jasper would have been blushing as he stumbled over his words however Harry seemed to have no problem getting the message as he smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like forever. Offering his hand, Jasper motioned towards his bike as Harry closed the door, his magic unknown to Jasper locked the house for him. Walking towards the other, Harry hesitated before jumping on the bike. Looking to Jasper he spoke.

"Are you sure this is okay… I mean… I'll be close and I don't want to offend you but… I'm pretty sure you'll be able to feel what I do if we're touching…"

Seeing the look that Harry was giving him, Jasper used his ability to press a wave of calm against Harry to help them both. He knew when he left the house that this might happen, but if what Alice had been hinting, if she was right… wouldn't it be an insult to all that they had if he didn't give this a shot? She gave him up so that he could be happy, happier then he would have been living his life with her anymore.

Harry was grateful for the wave of calm and let it wash over him, his magic no longer protecting him as he didn't feel threatened. Climbing on the back, behind Jasper he hesitantly placed his hands around the others' stomach and held on after taking the helmet from a smiling Jasper.

"Hold on princess."

Before Harry could respond they were speeding down his driveway and towards the school, feeling the wind against his skin, Harry couldn't help but smile. Speed made him feel like he was flying, like he was once again racing to catch the snitch before Malfoy. Not being able to feel it against his face Harry frowned and took off the helmet with one hand while still holding onto Jasper.

"I'll buy you a new one."

With that Harry let the helmet drop and smash against the road, Jasper didn't seem to care and instead of being angry he merely shrugged. Placing his arm once again around Jasper, Harry tried to fight it off however having the object of his affections in front of him while holding onto him he couldn't help but feel aroused. Burring his face into the other mans' back, he tried to hold off his attraction least he scare Jasper again and he make the other man stop associating with him again.

Another wave of calm came from Jasper, and once again Harry found himself thankful that he didn't scare Jasper away again. The calm helped but Harry couldn't stop thinking about the body he was pressed against, Jasper was everything that he looked for in a man, even before he was turned he knew he was gay. He had caught himself staring at Draco Malfoy's arse one too many times to brush it off as normal.

As they approached the school Jasper slowed down to a normal speed while Harry tried very hard to get his thoughts under control. Once they stopped however Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him, the students especially the guys had heard the motorbike while the girls wanted to get a look at the boy who owned it. Turning his head Harry saw that the Cullens had a mixture of looks on their faces but the one that stood out most was the pure joy from Alice.

It was then that Harry did something he wished wouldn't happen again he blushed, a deep red as he finally let go of Jasper and got off of the bike. Jasper soon followed before turning a surprised look at him again, having not realized that he had been blushing again. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Alice as she bounced over to them and jumped to wrap herself around him in a strong hug.

Soon enough his blush died down as she started muttering about how happy she was that Harry didn't look so sad anymore. It was true, he didn't feel the loneliness that he had for the vast majority of his life and even more so since he was turned. What made him glad was that she too didn't seem nearly as depressed as she had been, although there was still some lingering sadness there if one looked close enough.

That day of school Harry would latter say was the best of his after-life. Jasper had taken to sitting next to him and he was even dragged to the Cullen table, although by Alice. None of the other Cullens tried to get to know him, although one Bella did smile his way and Emmett gave him a wink before his wife glared at him. Nobody mentioned that he had blushed again, and it happened more then once although only when Jasper was brushing against him.

Knowing that he would be up reading and not get a chance to explore the woods again as his animal form did make him sad for a moment before Alice told him that he needed to come over after school the next day. She didn't explain why and the other Cullens looked at her strangely before he nodded and she smiled in her dreamy way before turning to Jasper and talking about of all thing biology.

From the frustrated look on Edwards face it was so that he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts and that did brighten up any lingering sadness away. Jasper drove him home at the end of the day much to his delight, the feeling of him pressed against the others back came to his mind before anything else and he once against tried to calm himself until Jasper quietly said "It's alright"

The trip was all too short for his liking and soon enough he was at his own house, blushing once again, Harry looked at Jasper before trying to get his words together. He didn't want to enter the house and be alone again, he knew that it was impossible but maybe Jasper would come inside, as if reading his thoughts Jasper gave him a small smile before shaking his head.

"I'll come get you again tomorrow… I don't… this is all too new for me, I need some time to think about things… tomorrow I'm sure that we'll be able to clear up some things when you come over… but we both need to think before then. Alice told me that I could find my happiness with you, but I have been married to her for probably longer then you have been turned… we both need to think for a while."

Nodding his head Harry gave a small smile at Jasper before walking to his house. As he heard the sound of the bike going down his driveway he sighed and went upstairs only to fall onto the bed. Rising his hand he summoned one of his books on vampires to him to read, after all there should be no way that he would be blushing of all things… something was wrong and he didn't want to look like a fool when the others asked him about it tomorrow.

'_He said he would pick me up again tomorrow… I hope it's on the bike… as much as I don't like blushing when not knowing why… he felt so perfect while I held on…'_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not now nor have I ever owned Twilight or Harry Potter… damn I wish I did though ^_^**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone ^^ I know that it's been a while and a lot of you were probably wondering if I would ever get to update, well here it is ^_^ I would like to say that this has not be edited, in fact I'm going to be posting this as soon as I'm done typing up this note… **

**But before that I would like to express my happiness to you all one of my favorite authors stores had been deleted by one of her friends a while back and I must say this brought me a lot of sadness the friend did this in good faith that it would help de-stress the author out (didn't work but hey they tried to help) but now SHES BACK and I can read her wonderful work again… and I would sudgest you all to do the same ^_^ her name is **Branwen777** and her work is amazing… give it a look **

**With lots of love,**

**Mari-chan**

**P.S. Thank you all for staying with me ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sometimes I wonder_

_What is to be free_

_Is it to have a home_

_Be out of poverty?_

_Then I understood_

_What it means to be free_

_It's not what I have_

_It's inside of me_

**Chapter Eighteen**

That night as Harry changed into his panther form and took off to play with the wolves he couldn't help himself from jumping around playfully. The pups had been so use to him being depressed that seeing him in a happy state boosted morale for the whole pack. They played for hours; when one of the pups would get tired another would take their place in playing with the panther. The vampire woman was there as always, looking over as even her mate joined in with the playing. Once he too wanted to sit back and relax, Harry laid down next to the woman and let her brush her hands through his fur.

"I wish I knew what made you so happy today, this is the best I've ever seen you… whatever it is, keep it up."

Smiling the best he could in his current form, Harry licked her hand slightly, acting more like a dog then a cat. Standing up from his position he took off, rubbing against the wolves and giving the alpha a slight lick of his nose before leaving the pack behind him. For the first time, nobody followed him back to his home which made him feel like he was finally accepted fully into the pack. Changing back to his "human" form, Harry went back to trying to find something, anything in the books that he had about vampires getting human abilities. There were many novels including a very dark one that listed all of the vampires that had a "magical" ability and was self-updating.

Checking the book once again Harry noticed that his name was not one of the "magical vampires". As he was a wizard when he was turned, which was rare itself he didn't register in the book. Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back on the chair he was sitting in. No matter what angle he looked at he couldn't find _anything_ about human qualities being brought over _after_ the transformation. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to relax his mind, there was nothing that he would be able to do about it, over the years he has spent a small fortune on his book collection, and if he didn't have it… it wasn't printed about vampires.

Getting up from the chair, Harry moved to his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The vampire had been right, whose name he still didn't know… he needed to be happier a lot more often, even for a vampire he looked… healthy. His skin looked smoother, brighter; his eyes no longer had the dark look of one who had given up on life. Glancing over to the clock that he had on his night table, Harry decided to get a shower before getting changed for another day.

The shower felt like heaven against his skin, the hot water rolling off of him and washing away the dirt and grime from playing as a panther. It took him half an hour before he was satisfied with his cleanliness, getting out of the shower Harry walked naked into the bedroom. Waving his hand, Harry dried his skin and hair from any water left over from his shower along with any that trailed on the floor. Getting dressed in a pair of black designer jeans and an emerald green shirt, Harry ran his fingers through his hair and quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his backpack and making his way downstairs.

Having ran with the pack and researched the night before, Harry was as well-prepared as he could before the meeting that would be taking place after school. Deciding that he would rather be prepared then dead he took a bottle of dragon's blood and drank it easily before he heard the sound of Jasper's bike coming up his driveway. Opening the door, Harry looked longingly at Jasper as he came closer to the house, closing the door behind him Harry didn't hesitate this time in climbing behind the other vampire. Just like the last time however he instantly found himself aroused at the feeling of having his love-interest so close to his body which also caused him to blush.

They didn't say anything either on the way to school or after they got there, although Alice it seemed was a bit more subdued than usual. School was exactly as it was in every country, long and drawn-out while Harry both was waiting for and dreading the meeting that would take place. The only ones that talked to Harry all day were Jasper, Alice and Bella; Emmett gave him an encouraging smile but he didn't say anything. As soon as school was out, Harry felt like his stomach dropped as the sound of the bell rang through his ears.

It wasn't until they were at the house, Jasper having just stopped the bike and they both were walking to the door that he calmed down. "It'll be fine… Carlisle is just curious… he is a doctor after all." The fact that Jasper was trying to help comfort him meant a lot to Harry and he couldn't help but smile at the other man. As like the other times he had been inside the house, Harry was ushered into the living room, only this time Jasper sat beside him and was close enough that their legs brushed together which cause him to blush lightly.

Esme who had greeted them gasped at the sight of his blush, although she was quick to apologise for her rudeness. Harry understood and waved off her apology, after all if it had been anyone else but himself he was sure that he would have done much more then gasp. It was only a few more minutes before Carlisle came home, he was warmly greeted by his wife before taking his spot in a chair and looking at Harry who still had a bit of red to his cheeks.

"My children have told me about your… ability to blush. I was reassured that it seemed to surprise you as well the other day when it happened… do you know why you can blush after being turned?"

Nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt, Harry shook his head, waiting a moment to get his thoughts together before speaking. "I've been trying since it happened to find a reason why, but nothing has come up. Sure some vampires have abilities that are common knowledge… but this isn't an ability. I still drink blood, I still don't need to breathe nor does any of my organs work anymore. Besides the blushing my body is just as dead as it was a hundred years ago… I have a very large collection of books on vampires and none of them say anything about gaining a human ability."

Alice looked sharply at both Edward and Rosalie but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. "And what we're just to believe that you didn't have this ability before? I mean even if your collection is as grand as you say it is… there is not one shred of fact about what they say of our kind in those books."

"That's not true… I mean sure there is a lot of fiction out there about vampires, but that's not what I buy. There are some people… with particular abilities themselves as humans that research real vampires. I even have books written but vampires themselves published to help in educating those who want to learn about our kind. Just because you haven't picked up a book that had facts doesn't mean that there isn't any."

Not knowing why he was taking what Rosalie said so personally, after all it was how she was, Harry calmed himself down. _'She shouldn't discredit my research like that, a lot of those books I got from my inheritance from Sirius and Hermione picked out during the war…'_ A sudden pain happened in his chest at the thought of his friend and godfather, _'I guess that's why her comment hurt… it's like she's insulting Sirius and Herms.'_

"…no way that the Vultori would allow someone, let alone a group of people to write down how we are. You're so obviously lying and I will not have someone get us in with them again."

Having been lost in his own thoughts, Harry had to take a moment to register what was being said. Once the words went through his mind however Harry looked down to his hand where the small words were still there only visible to a vampire's eye _I must not tell lies_.

"I can't tell you if the Vultori know or not about the novels being made about vampires… but I don't see how they can't know. Where I come from, vampires and other beings such as werewolves are common knowledge, taught in fact to children to learn. I suppose that it's only normal for you not to believe me… but regardless of where my information came from, there is nothing about vampires blushing."

A glare from Carlisle made both Edward and Rosalie stop from saying anything, although Bella helped by elbowing her mate. Alice was still silent, merely sitting on Harry's other side and holding his hand on his lap. Squeezing his hand, her eyes widened as she caught something from the future, managing to keep Edward from her thoughts she smiled brightly.

Within only a few moments from her vision, Alice and the rest in the house could smell a human scent. Looking up at the balcony from the stairway, Harry could feel his whole body go into shock. Leaning against the railing, was a beautiful woman, her hair was so blond it was almost white, her eyes a pale blue which held a deeper wisdom then any of them could imagine, her body was small a bit smaller then Alice and her features delicate. The clothes that she was wearing seemed odd to the Cullen's, she was wearing wizarding robes of a pale purple, around her neck was a bottle cap necklace and one each ear radish earrings.

Smiling softly with a far-away look in her eyes the woman walked slowly down the stairs before stopping at the bottom. Her gaze was focused only on Harry as she held out her hand, reaching out to him cause Harry to move from his spot and go to her. Reaching the beauty he clasped her hand in his before pulling her body flush against his in an embrace. Burying his face in her hair he breathed in deeply, taking in her scent and implanting it in his memory. Her small arms wrapped around him as well, holding him as tightly as she could while letting out a few tears of joy.

They staid like that for what seemed like forever to the Cullen's and only a moment to the two wizards. When they did break apart, Harry was smiling as well and pecked her lips lightly before pulling her against him once again. As she was being held the woman spoke softly, her voice dreamy and pleasant to the ear.

"I have watched you, Harry… watched as you grow away from the world that kept you too far on a pedestal. I have seen your choices between what you could be and who you are, you did not disappoint me."

Pulling back so that there was a space between them but still holding onto Harry's sides, the woman smiled. "You once again chose the right path of the two that were laid out before you… now I'm able to chase away the rest of the Nargles… there are only a couple more that remain"

Shaking his head fondly Harry laughed slightly before kissing the top of her head with a soft whisper of her name. "Luna…"

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I did I would be driving my dream car and my house would be fixed ….**

**A/N:**** thank you so much for sticking with me… well this is chapter 18, wow there is a lot of chapters. In this one I decided that this really isn't where I wanted it to be by now and decided to bring Luna into it a bit earlier than planned. Also I would like to tell you all that I did have a few things planned that aren't going to work unless this becomes like a 100 chapter fic…**

**So what I've decided to do… well semi-deciding is one of two things, I'm either just going to finish this (in a few chapters) and move on and make another fic… or split it into two fics. I would appreciate your input about this, as it's what you would like that I will more likely than not do… although there is a new angle I want to explore if I make another fic. **

**With love**

**Mari-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

_How much longer_

_Must this take_

_Before my mind sees_

_That I'm awake_

_The pain fills my heart_

_And my soul's ripped in two_

_Because I know that I'm not her_

_So I'm worth love to you_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_If she had chosen another_

_As it doesn't matter_

_That the other calls me brother_

_Because I understand now_

_More then I think you do_

_That no matter how much longer_

_The one she owns is you_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nobody moved for a while, Harry merely took in his friends' form, careful not to hurt her. Luna in turn placed a hand on his cheek and watched as he leaned into her touch. Her didn't ask her how she was here, how she was still alive and instead merely enjoyed that he wasn't alone. For a bit over a hundred years she didn't make contact with him, then she gave him visions of her and eventually once she was able she came to him. As he leaned his head against her shoulder she could feel his dry-sobs while she held him against her in comfort.

"I'm here now, my business is finished and I promise you will no longer be alone… I'm sorry that I couldn't see you sooner; that we had to be so far apart. You needed to grow though, to make your own choices without me telling you what would happen. Now though, now you have found your own way here where you are supposed to be… you have made your own choices without anyone telling you. You are the man you were always meant to be… the one that you could never be while you were alive."

As he pulled back, Harry looked at Luna, looked in her eyes and saw the same soft blue that she had years ago. She wasn't a vampire that much was certain as her body was warm. She looked the exact same as she did back at Hogwarts, and still she was breathing and he could hear her blood running through her veins although there was no scent of food. Even though he had refused to drink from humans, the temptation was still there but not with her, even his more vampiric side was not willing to harm her.

Their own world however was broken by Alice as she too stood up to make her way towards the couple. Harry turned to face them, fully prepared to ruin any trust that he had gained to protect his sister in all but blood. When he was human he was sure that he would marry and have children with Ginny no matter if he preferred men or not… but Luna, she was always his sister. She was the only one that stood by him without any evidence, without anyone standing with them when the whole world was against him.

She stood by him, was willing to fight, to give her life for his. Sure others had come with him, after all he would never forget the support that his best friends gave him… but they were also there for each other, not Luna. She didn't have anyone from her own house that supported _her_ sure Cho Change was a supporter of _him_ but Luna was an outcast of her own piers. Still she stood by him even though others stole her clothes, her books and even her shoes she would not give up who she was, and always believed in him.

Luna's soft hand against his shoulder made him calm down, looking he saw defense and surprise on the faces of the Cullens. Alice however only held wonder and hope in her gaze, Luna with her hand still touching him, stepped from behind him and looked back to Alice. Whatever he expected it wasn't for Luna to take Alice in her arms and kiss her deeply, and it seemed that none of the others did either. Seeing that the vampire would not harm Luna, Harry turned his attention fully to the others of the family.

Their kiss only lasted a moment but it was enough to see a flash of pain fly across Jasper's eyes. Seeing that his want-to-be-lover was still hooked up with his ex, caused Harry to hurt as well. He had hoped that the ride meant that Jasper was willing to move on; his own pain must have gotten to Jasper because he turned his gaze to look at him. Offering an understanding smile, Harry wondered if maybe he would just have to live his life as second-best… and wondered once again if he could take it.

"What the hell! Who are you? What are you doing Alice? What the fuck is going on!"

Glancing at Edward, Harry decided that someone would have to speak up… but what should he say? Opening his mouth to speak Harry tried to explain who Luna was… but nothing came out. Looking once again at Jasper he knew that there was no way that he wanted to tell any of them about his magic. He had taken a great risk in telling Alice before and it would kill him to be even more isolated with his intended. Thankfully Luna placed one hand to wrap around his own while she held onto Alice's hand as well presenting a united front.

"My name is Luna Lovegood… and Alice is my fated."

Giggling in her soft voice, Luna let go of Alice but kept her hand on Harry as she faced Edward. Tilting her head to the side she tapped her temple lightly before shaking her head. Seeing that Edward was getting more and more frustrated Harry guessed that he couldn't see inside of Luna's mind which made him sigh in relief.

"You know, you shouldn't worry so much about what you hear… or in this case what you can't. If you don't stop worrying then the Nargles will pick at your mind until it's all mush to feed to their children."

Nodding her head to herself, Luna let go of Harry and walked… more like pranced over to Edward. Getting close to him caused Harry to growl slightly against his own wishes, but he trusted her so he didn't move to stop her. Once she reached Edward, Luna raised her hand and placed it against his forehead. Closing her eyes for a moment she spoke softly _"Rest well, and rise again"_ almost instantly there was a soft blue light that came from her hand before Edward fell to the floor.

Seeing her brother fall, Rosalie let lose a growl and went to attack Luna only to run into both Harry and Alice who blocked her path. Slashing out against them she didn't notice Carlisle and Bella confirmed that Edward was fine. Luna didn't seem fazed at all, turning to face Rosalie she kept a slight distance before facing Jasper as it seemed that Harry and Alice had Rosalie held back.

Luna frowned slightly at the vampire that would be the fated of her brother, although Harry had changed enough for the bonding this vampire had not. It was sad, she could see the Nargles around him whispering in his ear about wars long past the same way they did her brother. His heart was closed off, enough that she couldn't didn't know if she should approve or not of her brother's fated. Turning her head back Luna noticed that Carlisle has managed to calm down his childe and Harry was looking at her once again.

With Edward now resting with his head on the lap of his mate and the others paired off and holding onto each other Luna felt bad once again for her chosen. Harry was her chosen in her nature, it was him that she decided to follow, to _see_ and it would always be that way. Holding out her hand to him she was thankful when she could once again feel him take her hand. When she spoke the others calmed down slightly, as she was using a mild calming spell with her words.

"I am of no threat to you or your kind… as you can tell I am not a vampire, nor am I human although I breathe. I am of a rare species called the Fae. I knew Harry back when he was a human however, we went to the same school in Scotland, although he was a year ahead of me. I will not tell you of our past, that is for Harry to say. I will however tell you that Fae have an ability that is born into them, they can see what has not yet come to pass.

Unlike Alice however we have no boundary of what kind of being we can see, of how far we can go and of what choices they make. It's true that the future is temperamental but the final outcome will always be the same, the dates that someone dies… that someone lives is as good as written in stone. Fae being able to see anything they wish do sometimes go insane with what they can see… which is why we chose a person normally one that we know personally to follow, our chosen."

Looking at Edward, Luna then glanced back at Jasper, holding out her hand as if to heal him as well she was stopped by Harry who held her arm down. Shaking his head, Harry saw the slight look of shock before acceptance in Luna, instead of facing Jasper now she faced her mate and smiled slightly.

"We are shown our fated… our mate as soon as we chose our chosen. I was fourteen when I chose Harry… our world was at war and he was in the thick of things, but yet everyone that he swore to protect had turn their back to him, thought him insane and refused to show even the slightest bit of thanks. So I would stand by him while he destroyed the enemy, while his friends and the last of his family was destroyed… because nobody else would."

Glancing back at Edward, Luna explained that he would be fine. "It is a minor spell you could say… he had strayed from his path… from who he needs to be. I will not have an insane vampire in the same home, in the same country as my chosen and my fated… when he awakens he will be as he was before the insanity started to consume him."

Carlisle looked back and forth between his family and the newest visitor in his home. For a few moments nobody said anything, all getting use to the information presented to them. It was then in true Luna fashion that she turned to face Esme and smiled while holding onto Harry's and Alice's hands.

"I must say this home is stunning! I had thought that my visions were faltering when I first say it… now…." Turning to Alice Luna got a slight gleam in her eyes before letting go of Harry's hand and using it to caress Alice's face. "I believe, love that our bond has waited far too long before being consummated.."

Harry didn't know how he would feel when he saw the look of pure jealousy in Jasper's eyes but he knew that there wasn't a metaphor close enough to describe the pain he felt at that moment. _'I think for once, maybe just this once that Luna may be wrong… how could he want me? Not when he still loves her..'_

**AN: I must say that I am not pleased at all at how this chapter turned out… I have been writing this over and over again and I'm still not happy with it so I understand any frustration that you might have with it. In truth I wasn't going to post this chapter at all but I've been keeping you all waiting long enough and even though I don't like it, maybe someone out there will**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight… if I would be a very rich woman…. I can just picture my car now… **


	20. Chapter 20

_Sometimes it is not our words, but our actions that speak the loudest. - Unknown_

**Chapter Twenty**

Luna smiled and kissed Harry's cheek in a quick peck before she started to drag a willing Alice away from the house. Smiling at his sister he watched as she left with her mate, most likely to his own house so that they could copulate. Although the thought of them having sex wasn't an image that he wanted to think about he couldn't help but feel happy that Luna found her mate. If there was one person in this world that he knew deserved to have their mate it was his sister. Turning to the others he glanced at where Rosalie was glaring at hm, still being held back by her mate.

Sighing, Harry didn't bother trying to defend himself against the angered woman, he had learnt a long time ago that he wouldn't win. Instead he took a seat on the same couch however on the other side of Jasper. He didn't dare look at the other vampire instead he sighed and looked up at Bella with an apologetic smile towards her which he noticed she didn't return.

"He wont be hurt, Luna wouldn't hurt someone unless they were life-threatening to her or someone she cares about. I don't know what she put him under but I know that he will wake up once he is completely himself again. Also it seems as though Luna has found her fated in Alice I know that you don't know me and most of you don't trust me... but please trust that Luna means no harm to anyone."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, instead Harry could only feel the stares of the others at him. Sighing once again he ran a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts together. It was Carlisle that spoke first his voice projecting through the room although he didn't seem to be trying to.

first

"Perhaps it would be best if you left us for today... obviously there are some things that we have to talk about as a family. We will send for you when we are ready to see you again until then I would like for you to stay away from our family."

It hurt, that was the only thing that Harry could think about he pain in his chest when he heard what Carlisle had to say. Looking around at the other faces in the room, Harry noticed that the only one that seemed upset at the fact that he would have to leave was Esme. Harry could feel slightly comforted by the look that she was giving him, but it didn't seem to touch the ache in his chest. Standing up from where he was sitting on the couch, Harry nodded to the family head before he turned to leave. Trying to get one last glance at Jasper he noticed that the other vampire ignored his eyes which caused the worse pain of all.

Before he left the door he had to say something to the family he almost had, he didn't dare turn around to see their faces looking at him with such suspicion and hate again. Instead he kept his voice low, and once he finished he didn't bother with formality and left as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I promise you that I will accept whatever decision that you and your family make about myself and my companion. I want you all to know, that whatever choice you make that I will protect this family as if it was my own. If ever you need more man power, if you need someone to help I will answer your call."

As he ran off as soon as he could, Harry didn't see the look that crossed Jasper's eyes at his proclamation. Instead Harry kept running, thinking that the family he wanted so badly had finally grew tired of him and his problems. He ran so hard that it was no wonder that he didn't know where he was going nor did he feel the tears that were running down his cheeks. Although he had no more tears in his body it seemed that his soul could finally break through as he cried the only liquid he really kept in supply in his body, blood.

His shirt and pants became torn as he didn't bother to watch out for his clothes while he ran. Instead he ran as hard as he could and didn't dare look back, if he did he knew that he would break. Stopping suddenly he found himself at the top of a cliff, it was off to the side of the beach where he first met the native humans. Panting although he didn't need to he looked down the cliff to the water below, it looked so menacing. Silently the bloody tears ran down his face while he looked as the crashing waved below, how easy would it have been when he was human to end it all.

Balancing himself so that only the backs of his feet were keeping him from falling into the water he wished to be human again so badly. It had been hard times, he could remember the pain, the war, the loss, the bitterness but never could he remember this heartbreak. Closing his eyes he didn't even notice as he whimpered, he did notice as he heard a branch break behind him.

"Are you here to tell me that I am no longer wanted around the pack?"

There was no mistaking the scent of the alpha that had allowed him to play with the pack of wolves. He would be able to smell him anywhere, after all he had considered himself a frequent pack member even if only on a temporary bases. The vampire/human scent on his alpha's mate could only be the daughter of Bella and Edward, and it wouldn't surprise him that Carlisle would call to inform them that he was to stay away.

"Carlisle did call us to let us know that you were asked to stay away from his family."

Harry could practically hear the snap of the last string holding his heart together breaking. He had hoped that maybe during his time away from this kind of exile that he would at least have the wolves to keep him company. Although Luna was there, he had spent so long away one another that he didn't know how to deal with having her back would change everything. Already he knew that she would be wanting to spend her time with her mate, and he couldn't blame her in the least.

"I told him that this side of the old boarder was under my jurisdiction and that I would decide for myself if you were dangerous."

He couldn't help but turn around to face the wolf in man form, the alpha that had helped him heal. The man was standing there, alone with nothing to protect him from Harry nor the elements except a cut off pair of jeans. Hesitating Harry tried not to let the hope be seen in his expression but if the look he was getting from the alpha was any indication he was failing miserably. He almost jerked back before he realized where he was standing when the man came forward enough to lightly cup his cheek and try to brush off the blood with his thumbs.

The other man had a height advantage of he would guess five or six inches which even though he knew he was older, made him feel so much younger then the other man. He wasn't able to hide the flinch as the alpha tugged at him until he was resting his head against the wolf's chest wrapped in his arms. Harry could remember every time that he was held, as there were not that many but this was the first time that he could remember someone holding him that made him feel so safe.

"Don't worry pack know each other far better then anyone else in this world. We may not have known you for long but you are a member of my pack, even if you are a vampire and not a wolf... and that will not change. From some of the things Carlisle said it seems that you are different, but I guess that will make you fit right in with us."

Harry finally let go of the sob that he had been trying to hold back since Carlisle said that he had to stay away. Once the first sob broke free he found that he couldn't stop, eventually the alpha lead them to sitting down off from the cliff as he rubbed his hair and tried to calm him down. There wasn't anything that the alpha could do, every time that Harry wanted to cry but couldn't started pouring from his eyes, until he started to feel hungry due to his lack of blood in his system. Still he didn't move from where he was, it was the first time in what seemed like forever that he felt safe and he wasn't wasting it.

They staid like that for what must have been hours, Harry knew that he should let the alpha go so that he could tend to the rest of his pack but he couldn't. For those few hours he was able to let someone else take care of him, to comfort him for things that the man couldn't understand. Harry allowed himself to be held and trusted that he would be okay, that everything would be okay because even if nothing happened between him and his mate at least he still had a pack to call his own.

**Words 1637**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... although I did go to Hogwarts in Orlando and I do own a copy of the Twilight series book sets**

**A/N:**** Hey guys I know that it's been a while and I wanted to update on this story. I hope that you all enjoy it, even though it took me forever it seems to write it. I also got this new keyboard that doesn't seem to follow commands very well so it has been a challenge. **

**Also as a side note, The Voice will be on Monday, and my favourite is Trevin Hunte! **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan **


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter will be dedicated to ****Balinor88** **who wanted to know what Jacob was thinking ^_^**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Through the years Jacob could honestly say that he was no stranger to change. What he never understood however was that his family, well the family of his imprint were so against it. They were willing to accept a lot of things, both vampires that eat animals and that don't. They were able to accept that one of their own had chosen a human as their mate, and were willing to accept that he imprinted on Bella's child. They were even willing to accept that they would have to forever put up with a wolf in their coven but for some reason they were unable to accept that perhaps one of their own were better off with someone else.

His pack were willing to accept the new animal almost as soon as they met him, sure he had it so that someone followed him home but that was precaution. The panther had seemed so lost when the first saw him, but nothing like he was now. One of his pack-mattes reported to him that the panther was on the rez, only this time he was in his vampire form. It was the report of the blood that caused him to rush to find the vampire, and a part of him wished that the vampire had never come here if it would spare him the pain the pack knew he was feeling. He had shifted and ran as fast as he could to where the vampire was last spotted, and was shocked by what sight greeted him when he arrived at the cliff.

Not being able to shift back and risk losing the sight before him he was surprised at how moved and beautiful the vampire was. The raven black hair only enhanced his vampire-pale features which were perfect like all vampires. The thing that made Jacob's heart stop was the river of blood-tears that were flowing down from his eyes. When he looked upon the figure standing there on the edge of the cliff he couldn't see his enemy, the creature that his wolf was designed to kill instead he only saw the picture of a broken angel. At that moment the phone call he had gotten from Carlisle earlier that asked him to be cautious of the vampire didn't matter. All he could think about was how lost this creature seemed, his whole soul seemed broken and it called out to him.

Shifting into his human form, Jacob purposely made a noise when he went to step on the ground after he put on a pair of shorts. When the vampire turned to him he couldn't think of anything else but helping this man in any way possible. He didn't think twice about saying something to reassure the man, in fact he could do nothing but. He was surprised however when the vampire started to cry on him but he didn't push him away. Instead he pulled him closer and tried his best to comfort the vampire that was the newest pup in the pack. As the vampire cried against him, as he let go of all that was hurting him, Jacob swore that he would fix this.

Stroking the pup's hair he knew that the vampire before him was probably over twice his age but he couldn't help but think of him as a lost pup. He may love the family that did not reject him when he found his imprint but he would never forgive them for doing this, for harming this pup. Unnoticed, Jacobs eyes glowed amber as he and his animal counterpart agreed that if it was the last thing that they did this vampire would once again be as strong as they were sure he used to be.

**Words 644**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... gosh darn!**

**A/N:**** I know tat this is a really short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write from Jacob's point of view without harming it. I hope you enjoyed this even if it was short. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

There wasn't much that Harry could think beyond the amount of pain and relief as he cried against the pack-alpha's shoulder. Eventually he did manage to compose himself enough to stop sobbing against the other man. After the tears stopped he merely laid his head against the others shoulder and allowed himself to absorb the feeling of safety and security that was pouring out from the other male. They staid that way for a while, Jacob holding Harry and slightly rocking back and forth in order to comfort the vampire. Eventually however they knew that they would have to pull away, which Harry did once he heard the sounds of someone coming closer.

Tensing, thinking that perhaps it was one of the Cullens that was causing the commotion in the woods he was pleasantly surprised to note that it was one of the wolves. The wolf like all the others was huge, only this one was grey instead of the alpha's russet brown. The wolf didn't seem to care that there was a vampire against his alpha, which spoke volumes in both the wolfs faith in their alpha as well as their acceptance of the race they were created to kill. Instead the wolf looked at the alpha and looked back the way that he came. The alpha must have gotten the message as he sighed before turning to face Harry, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, it's time for the bi-weekly meeting and being alpha I need to be there."

Moving to let the other man up, Harry couldn't help but feel sad that the man was going to leave him. He understood... how many times had he needed to leave when someone needed him because of who he was in the war. Standing up, Harry wiped his face with the back of his hand, but unlike tears blood didn't wash away that easy. Instead he only managed to smear the blood worse across his face. Feeling it against his face, Harry sighed before he reluctantly tore at his shirt to rip off a few pieces of cloth to wipe off his face. Neither Jacob or the other wolf said anything, or made to move instead it seemed as though they were waiting for him.

Once his face was clear of his tears, Harry's shirt still covered most of his chest and was merely torn at the bottom. Looking at the man that held him however, Harry noticed that he didn't just cry on himself but that the other man had blood running down from his shoulder. Pulling off his shirt, Harry moved without thinking about it and cleaned off the taller male. Jacob didn't move to stop him, instead he watched as the vampire seemed absorbed in making sure that all of his blood was gone from sight. Once he was clean, Jacob grabbed onto the vampire's wrist and smiled slightly at the vampire.

"I'm sure that I'm clean enough now, thank you... we're going to be late for the meeting though."

Nodding his head, Harry moved away and took the pieces of the shirt with him when he moved to sit down on the edge of the cliff again. The waves were still crashing against the rock but it didn't seem as ominous as it did previously, instead he was somewhat comforted by it.

"Aren't you coming to the meeting?"

At the sound of the others voice, Harry whipped his head around to look at the taller man. He was confused, excited but confused non the less, he had thought that he wouldn't be accepted by the human elders that he knew would be there. It was common knowledge that the native people respected their elders, and chances were that this elders would be humans not wolves.

"You're a part of the pack now, besides even if you don't eat there's bound to be a bonfire that should even warm your skin. So come on."

Standing up from where he had been sitting Harry looked to the alpha, who was looking at him encouragingly. Still with the shirt in his hands Harry tried to think about any alternative reason that the wolf would invite him. He mentioned a fire, and it was possible that they would be tossing him into it... but did he really care anymore? His mate rejected him, the family that he wanted to be his no longer wanted him around and Luna would be taken care of Alice wold see to that. Moving with the wolf and the alpha, Harry hoped that they would let him burn his shirt, as he didn't want to use magic in front of then, what if they rejected that?

The three of them walked at a human pace, considering that they didn't have far to go and Harry soon found himself at the same beach that he met the wolves. There were a few more people then he was expecting around a roaring fire, and suddenly he felt self-conscious of not wearing a shirt around them. The transformation healed most of his human scars but he could see them even if nobody else could. Sticking close to the alpha he didn't miss when the wolf moved away and soon he could hear the sound of a zipper not too far away. Not thinking anything of it he instead kept his eyes on the fire, the alpha seemed to care about him but then again so did Carlisle.

The sweet scent of vampire caught his nose which caused him to stop for a few moments until he locked eyes with who had to be Bella's daughter. She was beautiful like all vampires but there was a colour to her skin, and her scent had the same tones of a human as well. Harry decided that he never wanted to know how she was born, instead he wondered if she would be his undoing in being accepted fully into the pack. Flinching when the alpha gained his attention again by placing his hand on his shoulder he was guided to sit down on one of the many logs close to the fire.

They waited for another ten to fifteen minutes for everyone else to arrive, during which time Harry didn't say a word. Instead his gaze was only on the fire that was directly in front of him, he could understand why vampires were so afraid of fire, it was one of the few things that could kill them. He never felt afraid of fire, not when he was human and not after he was turned. Instead he always felt envious, there was no way to control fire, sure you could try to control the flame but one second and it could consume everything. Fire was a fact of nature, and no matter how much man tried they couldn't completely control the flames. The same could be said for all of nature but nobody tried to control the other elements like they did fire.

He use to be like the fire before him, so free to do what he felt was right. He unlike most vampires remembered every bit of his human life. He wished he didn't but he could, and there were times when he said 'screw it' and did things his own way. He rebelled against what he thought was wrong and fought for what was right, he fought to save his family and friends. He could remember even going against those that he loved, rising his own life to make sure that his loved ones were safe. He wondered from time to time where that boy went. That boy wouldn't have sat back and let his mate and his family reject him at least not without a fight. The boy from his past would have tried to take charge of the situation as much as possible.

The sudden lack of noise is what brought Harry's attention back to the others around the fire. Looking up from where he had been starring at the flames he looked around him. It seemed as though every space was taken but the one beside him, shrugging it off mentally, Harry could see the caution in the eyes of those around him. He tried to smile at the people that he didn't know, but he only received a couple smiles in return. Deciding that a couple smiled were better then nothing he made sure to shift and fidget as he knew it made people relax slightly to see him act more human even if they knew that he wasn't one. It was one of the elders that asked the question that was on everyone's mind, and caused Harry to flinch slightly.

"What is he doing here?"

Before he could excuse himself from the group and leave, Harry was defended by the alpha.

"Don't bother Sam, I've accepted him as a part of the pack. Besides somehow he's the panther that we've seen around for the past few weeks. He's no threat to us, no matter what others may say I trust him."

"Jacob are you sure?"

The question was voiced by the woman beside him, the same one that he smell vampire from. She didn't seem overly worried, but still cautious of him. Still her question let him know the name of his alpha and the man that was willing to fight to keep him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know what your grandfather thinks he knows but hes wrong." Turning to Harry he smiled at the vampire. "How about you introduce yourself so that we know what to call you."

Opening his mouth to speak Harry thought about giving the name that he had been using since he came to Fork but he couldn't. This man was willing to give him a place in his pack, it seemed wrong to lie to him. Taking a breath he didn't need, Harry instead looked only at Jacob while he spoke.

"The name that I've been using here is Harry Weasley, for the family that took me in as their own as a human. My real name is Harry Potter."

As he was looking at Jacob, Harry missed Sam looking in shock at the vampire before his eyes travelled to his forehead where although faint was the famous lightning-bolt scar.

**Words 1739**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... darn it. **

**A/N:**** Hello, honestly I don't know what to say here really except to thank everyone who reviewed! I got so many that I hope I didn't miss anyone with my replies but if I did I am sorry and I want to thank you now for reviewing. I'm getting closer to NaNoWriMo for those who are interested. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The meeting went just about as well as Harry had been expecting. The elders didn't trust him, the young ones didn't want him near them and the pack although wanting to obey their alpha were somewhat scared of him. The only one on the elder counsel who didn't say anything during the official meeting was the one he knew to be Sam. There was something though, something in the way that the elder was looking at him that made him want to shutter. The way that he felt when the former wolf looked at him reminded him of when he was in school and the others couldn't believe that he was The Harry Potter.

He had to shake off the feeling that the man was looking like he understood who he was. It had been a long time before someone actually knew who he was, and what he had done. The last time was before he visited his parents grave all those years ago, the night that would prove to be his fatal mistake. Turning to Jacob who he noticed was still fighting with one of the elders about his placement in the pack, Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was an act that he found displayed his emotions well, one that he use to do as a human and which seemed to put people at ease. It didn't put anyone at ease in fact his movement seemed to make some of them tense.

"He stays with the pack."

The voice was the same one that he had heard earlier, the one called Sam who gave him the strange feeling. Looking up, Harry met his gaze and he knew... this man knew who he was, who he used to be. His whole body froze, and he was silently glad that he didn't need air as he couldn't even pretend to breathe. Instead he kept the gaze of the man that could let loose all of his secrets, when he did get the courage to move he stood. He could hear the growls around him, and the surprised hiss from Jacob but he didn't move any farther. Opening his mouth he tried to come up with something to say but he could only stutter.

"You... you know... Oh Merlin!"

He was panicking, but what else could he do? The elder seemed to notice his panic as he tried to calm him down as best as he could.

"Calm down, yes I know. Jacob's last name is Black after all. There was a time that I was the alpha of the pack, and during that time Billy, Jacobs father didn't have anyone else to tell. We didn't know if he would turn, but after he did there were other things that were more important to deal with then his family history."

Whimpering, Harry looked around the circle around him, there was no escape. He had thought about it when he thought that perhaps he was being lead to death but now he truly noticed how closed in he was. Looking at the fire he wondered if he could do it, if they would let him burn himself alive. Taking a step towards the flame he could feel the heat against his skin and wondered how long it took for a vampire to turn into ash.

"Don't even think about it Harry Potter it would do you no good. It takes a lot longer then the time you would need before Jacob took you out of there and put out the fire. Besides what good would it do even if you had the time?"

Shaking his head, Harry glared at the elder, although he didn't have anything to say. What good would it do? He wouldn't be helping anyone but himself, which was why he didn't kill himself when Voldemort failed. The world, the fates or whoever it was kept him alive he knew for a reason. If he agreed with that reason or not was up for debate but he didn't survive by the skin of his teeth for nothing. Someone or something was saving his neck and killing himself would probably work just about as good as the killing curse when he was a baby.

"We will accept you as a member of the pack, that is a given after all you need us just like I am sure we will need you. Jacob's family came here because one of his ancestors was a squib, but we know this because your godfather ran when he was a child and Billy knew him."

At the mention of Sirius the others noticed that all fight seemed to leave his body. His fight or flight response seemed to deflate and instead it left a sadness behind.

"Sirius? He came here? I thought that he went directly to my grandparents when he left the House of Black. I didn't think that he went anywhere else but to my dad."

Sitting back down from the log that had been previously, Harry looked to the elder.

"He was the second one that I cared for that died in the war."

Seeing the other man nod his head, Harry sighed and smiled sadly at the elder man.

"Will you tell me about him? I only knew him for such a short while... there were complications and honestly I suppose I didn't know him very well. He was my salvation in a word with no mercy, and he died before I realized how desperate the war would make me."

"Billy kept in touch with him after he left here... and when the letters stopped coming he realized that the man was probably gone. I've read the letters and would be willing to share them with you as Billy left them with me before his passing. It made me realize how small our world truly was, and I felt like I knew him through those letters. I know it might be hard but I have to know... how did he die?"

A sharp pain went through Harry's chest. Perhaps he never did get over the death of his Godfather as he once believed he did but he heard that talking about it helped.

"He died because I made a mistake, he died fighting for the light... he died because I was a child that didn't understand the hearts of man. I had thought that he was in danger, but he was at home fine... because I thought that he needed me I went to where I believed him to be held captive and found him not there. Eventually the adults came and he was a part of coming to my and my friends aid. So we fought together against those that wished to harm us, and then his own family shot him down... I can still remember his expression as he fell."

"I thought vampires couldn't remember... or had a hard time remembering their human past."

The one that asked the question was the female vampire that he had noticed earlier.

"From what I have heard most do... but I would have given anything to forget when I was human. I believe that desire got warped when I was turned so instead of forgetting I remember... I remember every moment, every dream, every breath clearer and more defined then a human ever could. My human life is like a reoccurring nightmare for my nights as a vampire, my own personal curse."

Sam looked at him with pity, he would know most of his story from Sirius and he couldn't help but feel sorry for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Clearing his throat Sam decided that enough was enough.

"Harry stays with us, in fact he will stay with me. The house has been empty since Emily passed and I could do with the company."

At the mention of Emily nobody argued with Sam. Standing Sam motioned for Harry to follow which he did without protest, in fact he made sure that the old man didn't fall along the way. Before too long Harry found himself in an unused second bedroom, starring up at the ceiling while wondering how much more screwed up his life would get.

**Words 1382**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... if I did they would not have sparkled!**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Although a bit short I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote three chapters today (one for each, The Silver, Golden Boy .. The Lonely Angel and The Powers That Be) , saw my healing aunt, and went to see Skyfall all today... I'm tired and going to bed. **

**Night~ ^_^**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

During the next three weeks Harry truly believed that he found himself a new home amongst the pack. Took the first week or so for him to be fully accepted but once he was everything seemed to go so much smoother then he expected. His biggest supporter was in fact the vampire/human hybrid that he learnt was Renesme who didn't seem to begrudge him for allowing his friend to what the family original thought, harm her father. In fact she was in constant contact with her family, something that made him cautious of her and she told him that she had never seen her father so stress free and back to his original self. Still the Cullens never did try to contact him, but he didn't let it bother him as as soon as he would start to think about how they treated him he would be reassured by one of his pack-mates that he did nothing wrong.

Although he did not have the mental connection that the wolves did they seemed to understand each other well enough that they could communicate while in their animal forms. He spent most of his time on the reserve in his animal form as it seemed to be more accepted however once the pack changed shifts he was forced by Jacob to turn into his vampire body and bit by bit the pack accepted that side of him as well. Alice and Luna both came to see him although Alice seemed to tense once she crossed what Harry was later informed used to be the boundary line. Still the two girls decided that they would look after his house while he staid on the reservation, although he was forced to go to school like a regular human with the object of his obsession.

Luna didn't bother to go to school, as she didn't feel the need to bother with her muggle education seeing as she wasn't one. Harry had placed a glamour on her so that she would appear a bit older, just old enough to get away with nobody questioning why she wasn't in school if she was seen around town. School was hell for Harry, and more the once he wished that he had Luna besides him, even though Alice tried her best to help him. She still did not go back to her family and Harry felt horrible about how he split her from her family that she had known for such a long time but she also expressed that it wasn't his fault that they were being bastards. Eventually during those three weeks he felt as though he was starting to get something back, something that he had been missing since he was turned all those years ago.

During the weekend and at night since he didn't need to sleep he took a lot of shifts of guarding and looking out for any kind of intruders. It was a job that he took very seriously, and something that the other pack members picked up on right away was how he never once lost focus when he was on duty. They other wolves, none of them really seeing any vampire that drank human blood or any real confrontation didn't understand but the elders did, as did his alpha and his mate. Still he was given time off of patrolling the land and was allowed that time to play while he used to both relax as well as help train the young ones, also not something that many picked up on. Jacob's respect for the vampire-panther increased over the few weeks that he had and he wished selfishly that he wouldn't leave the pack any time soon, it was great to have around.

Nobody seemed to really notice how Harry changed, except one and during the fourth week Sam felt it was time for Harry to read the letters. There wasn't much revealed in them, but it made Harry feel even closer to the Godfather that he wish he had been able to spend more time with. From his letters Harry found a kind of closure that he wasn't expecting, but by knowing Sirius he was able to let him go. It wasn't the final step he would have to make but it was a powerful first one, and so Harry slowly started to heal due to the creatures made to kill him. When the time came for another meeting, Harry wasn't as nervous as he was the last time, in fact this time he was looking forward to it.

Sitting around the fire he went up close enough to feel the heat, being around the wolves he was no stranger to the warmth anymore. Before it seemed that he would always be cold but when he was playing with the wolves or when the nuzzled him to help comfort him he noticed that they ran hotter then humans. Looking at him now, a couple of the elders that hadn't been around to see him during the past month noticed the change right away, instead of a broken vampire they saw the man that the vampire was, and the one that they helped to be again. There was a glow in his eyes, a comfort that they didn't notice was missing, but nobody had anything against him staying anymore.

The meeting went well, and Harry paid attention to all the stories that were told, some for his benefit. They told of their origins, how they came to become the mighty wolf, of their fight and of the wife who sacrificed herself for their village. They told Jacob's story as well, of how he divided the pack, of how he found his love and of the battle that went on to protect her. With every story Harry wondered how long it would be before they asked his story, of how he came to be how he was now and of the hardships that he faced in his human life, the things he wanted to forget. They never asked however, the ones that wanted to know were kept silent by those that understood, he would tell them when he was ready and no sooner.

Once the meeting was over, Harry again walked Sam to make sure that he made it home safe, only this time he didn't lay down in his bed. Instead he ran to the cliff where Jacob had found him and looked at the waves crashing down below him. It still hurt, the fact that Jasper did not contact him, that none of the Cullens could see what the pack seemed to, that he was worth fighting for. Nobody talked about the Cullens around him but they didn't have to, he had found his mate the one person in the world that was suppose to be just for him. The stories that he was told that night all had a meaning behind them, but the one about Jacob about how he even split up his pack to save the girl he was in love with touched him deeply.

He didn't turn around when he felt someone come closer, breathing in he knew it was Jacob. Still he didn't say a word for a long while and like a month ago they were together on the cliff only this time Harry wasn't a sobbing mess just broken by the family he wanted. This time he was healing, although not completely not yet the process had started and the Cullens may have been the family he thought he needed but he had been wrong. He was now a member of a strong and very loyal family, one that he knew he could count on and would remain at his side... that was proven by the fact that Sam still accept Jacob even after everything they went through.

Looking up to the moon, Harry smiled before he spoke out load to his alpha, his protector and friend.

"He's my mate, you know... I suppose he would be my imprint. I can't thank you and the pack enough for what you have done for me, but I think it's time that I embraced the side of me that a buried a long time ago back when I was human. Its about time that I fight for what I want, tomorrow I plan on making him see that I am worth keeping around."

The only other sound that night was the inspiring sound of a wolf howl, after all it wasn't every day that a pup grows into themselves.

**Words 1428**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight... though I wish I did... oh how I wish I did**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Well it's Monday and you know what that means.. The Voice is on! And who should we vote for, that's right Trevin Hunte. Now I don't believe in expecting anything for nothing, so I decided that should Trevin get through to the next round (which will be aired on Tuesday) that to celebrate I would be taking requests, anything you want (that I know the fandom of, which is a lot... if not it might take a while for me to learn it) for a one-shot or perhaps a story if I think I can expand on the story. **

**Now on how to vote, if you live in the US of A you can vote using facebook its that easy. If you don't you can vote by downloading the song he sings on Monday from itunes. Also you can vote toll free using his voting number which will be displayed during the show. Voting is even open until early the next day so you don't even have to watch it, just go to and it will tell you the number to dial again toll free. **

**Please help Trevin out, I just love him!**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
